PUSH: BORRANDO HUELLAS
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Inspirada en la película de ciencia ficción PUSH narra la siguiente aventura de sus protagonistas tras abandonar Hong Kong. ATENCIÓN puede contener spank / nalgadas a menores, es ficción y sino les agrada no pierdan su tiempo leyéndolo.
1. Chapter 1

Basado en la película PUSH del 2009

"Un día aparecerá una chica que te entregará una flor y te pedirá que la ayudes, cuando ese día llegué, prométeme que la ayudarás". Nick se despertó y miró el despertador de la mesita, las 02:37, hacía una calor bochornosa, estaba empapado en sudor. Hong Kong en verano, apestaba. Literal y metafóricamente. Se levantó y abrió la nevera, daba pena, como su vida. Una bandejita con comida que no recordaba cuando la había comprado, medio limón seco y dos cervezas. Buscó un vaso, por suerte aún quedaba un vaso limpio, y se echó un poco de agua del grifo. No era buena idea quedarse en aquel apartamento, los de la división seguro que enviarían a alguno de sus agentes para buscar alguna cosa que les ayudará a rastrearlos.

Miró hacía al sofá donde dormía Cassie ¿13 años? Así echa un ovillito más bien parecía que tuviera 7. Mañana mismo llamaría Hang y que limpiara el apartamento a fondo, no quería que ni los rastrearan a él ni a la niña. ¿Y ahora qué? pensó. Pues lo de siempre a correr sin saber a donde ir ni lo que iba a hacer. Su vida errática es lo que lo había mantenido en vida los últimos 10 años, y hasta que alguien le mostrara una forma mejor, sería lo que haría. Las 02:39, mejor se acostaba, mañana tenían que empezar todo de nuevo.

Pi pi pi pi, el teléfono llevaba un buen rato sonando, las 10:00 de la mañana, Nick se incorporó medio aturdido y con un gran dolor de cabeza. Y como pudo fue hasta la percha donde estaba colgada la sudadera donde estaba su teléfono. Era Meñique, le preguntaba cuando pensaba hacer acto de presencia, llevaba más de una hora esperando en el muelle del ferry. Nick miró el reloj del despertador ¡las 10! ¿Cómo podía haber dormido tanto? ¿él jamás dormía más de 4 horas seguidas? Y mucho menos con aquel calor. Entonces sus ojos se detuvieron en el vaso de agua de la noche anterior (con sus poderes quinéticos hizo levitar el vaso hasta su mano). Efectivamente, había restos de un tipo de polvillo. Lo habían drogado. Su primera reacción fue buscar a Cassy, miró al sofá, y allí no había nadie. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora. Esos canallas se la habían llevado. Se despidió bruscamente de Meñique y guardó el teléfono, tenía que contactar con Emily en seguida para encontrar a Cassie antes que le hicieran daño. Pero entonces se percató de que encima de uno de los cojines del sofá, había un dibujo colocado con mucho cuidado. Esta vez, no usó sus poderes, solo se acercó y lo tomó con sus propias manos. Era un dibujo penoso, era de Cassie, sin duda. Era un dibujo de él y de ella sonriendo con un bonito sol de fondo y ponía "gracias por todo, nos veremos…lo sé, lo he visto ;P".

Nick estuvo buscando a Cassie durante semanas, pero la niña tal como había aparecido (hacía tres días), desapareció. Solo tres días, y sentía la obligación de encontrarla y ayudarla. Nick se veía identificado en esa pequeña y extravagante vidente. Él sabía bien lo que era estar solo siendo tan pequeño, sabía lo que era mirar siempre hacía atrás por miedo de que te encuentren, sabía que era crecer sin alguien que se preocupara de ti. Meñique le dijo que fuera quien fuese quien hubiera ocultado a Cassie era muy poderoso. Eso no lo tranquilizó mucho. Los mejores solían trabajar para el gobierno chino, o peor, para la división. Si un rastreador no podía dar con ella quizás otro vidente podría dar con ella, al fin y al cabo, la chica de la piruleta siempre había ido un paso por delante de ellos. Visitó unas cuantas videntes, pero fue Taro un viejo que regentaba un estanco, que vio al fin algo. Era Cassie, estaba corriendo, corriendo de alguien, Taro intentó forzar un poco más sus límites, y ampliar la visión, pero era oscuro, de noche…un río, había un río. Nick pensó que eso no era de ayuda alguna, se impacientaba, al fin una pista y era demasiado vaga. Taro se forzó un poco más, iba a tener una terrible jaqueca durante días, pero el chico tenía un corazón puro y debía ayudarlo. Cassie seguía huyendo, casi sin aliento, giró una esquina, la calle, el cartel de la calle estaba escrito en inglés…vale no estaba en China, así que no la tenía el gobierno Chino. Taro empezó a sentirse más y más débil, le estaba costando mantener la visión, algo o alguien estaba interfiriendo. Y entonces pudo leer en la fachada de un edificio Goodge Street Station. Después de eso taro tuvo que abandonar la visión, sea lo que fuera que lo estaba bloqueando le iba a freír los sesos. Nick sonrió, esa si que era una buena pista.

Está en peligro, debo de ir de inmediato en su búsqueda, Nick dijo ayudando a Taro a ponerse de píe. Taro le explicó que si que las visiones no eran matemáticas, donde uno más uno es dos. Cambiaban constantemente, además no sabía si esa visión era de un futuro inmediato o de un futuro más lejano. Quizás aún no estuviera en ese sitio. A Nick las explicaciones de Taro poco le sirvieron. Sabía que ella estaría allí en el fututo solo tenía que esperar que ese futuro llegara y estar allí para ayudarla.


	2. Chapter 2

En cuanto Nick localizó la situación exacta del edificio de la visión, tomó el primer avión. Como siempre buscó un apartamento alejado de los ojos y oídos de la división. Llevaba 14 días en Londres y ni rastro de Cassie, ¿Y si aún faltaban meses para que pasara?. ¿Y si el fututo ya había cambiado y aquello no iba a pasar? y si…un montón de "ysis", pero aquello era lo único que tenía. Se acercó a una de las máquinas expendedoras de la estación y asegurándose que nadie mirase, hizo uso de sus poderes, para sacar una bolsa de cheetos. En ese momento eran la una y media y las chicas de la oficina de enfrente salían para comer, Nick repasó de arriba a bajo de una forma un poco descarada a todas y cada una de esas chicas. Por lo general eran del montón, pero había un par que estaban realmente bien. Mejor que bien, estaban buenísimas. El corto de la minifalda de la chica del pelo afro, casi hace que se le escapara una niña y un chiquillo caminando en dirección opuesta. ¡Era Cassie! Nick soltó los cheetos de inmediato y cruzó la calle sin ni mirar el tráfico, haciendo que varios coches tuvieran que frenar de golpe para evitar atropellarlo.

\- ¿Nick? (dijo Cassie sorprendida y le dio un abrazo) ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías de estar aún aquí. Lo estropearás todo.

\- Este es el tipo que tenía que ayudarnos. No sé (dijo el chico mirándolo con desprecio), no se ve tan bueno como decías. Si parece uno de esos que esnifan pegamento debajo del puente de Waterloo.

\- A que te arreo, niñato (dijo Nick sacando pecho, Cassie se puso en medio de los dos y los separó para que hubiera paz).

\- Ya, ya, haya paz. Nick. Éste es Mime. Es un amigo (dijo Cassie nerviosa).

\- ¿Mime? ¿Qué nombre es ese? (Estaba claro que A Nick no le había caído en gracia el amigo de Cassie).

\- El nombre del que te va a partir al cara, colgado.

\- Ja, no me hagas reír, mocoso, ¿Pero te has visto? Si no tengo ni para empezar contigo, anda y ve al parque a jugar con los columpios. Venga Cassie (y la agarró por el brazo con fuerza) vamos, tenemos que hablar tu y yo.

\- Suéltala (dijo Mime empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pero Nick solo se movió unos centímetros y por supuesto no soltó a Cassie. Nick alzó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada de "¿En serio, lo estás intentando, mocoso?")

\- ¡Basta ya! Estáis llamando la atención (dijo Cassie irritada con ambos). La guarida de Mime está a tres calles de aquí, vamos (ordenó Cassie como si fuera un comandante y como un felino se libró del agarre de Nick y empezó a andar hacía delante con paso rápido y firme)

Cassie estaba molesta por la pelea de gallos de corral de lis chicos, Nick estaba molesto con Cassie por desaparecer y Mime...Mime siempre estaba molesto. Así que los tres parecían, tres idiotas, sentados sobre unas cajas sin decirse nada y echándose miradita fulminantes.

\- ¿Y esta es tu casa? Parece un guardamuebles.

\- Es un guardamuebles...bueno lo fue un día, ahora solo es una puerta asquerosa entre dos tiendas (dijo Mime sin mirarlo a la cara).

\- Está oculto. Es un sitio seguro, Nick. Aquí estamos a salvo (le dijo Cassie intentando bajar la dosis de testosterona del ambiente).

\- No según lo que sé (dijo Nick. Cassie puso cara de no entender) Cómo los rastreadores no daban contigo, contacte con algún que otro vidente (Cassie resoplo, por supuesto, solo otro vidente podría dar con ella). Él vio que estabas aquí y que corrías peligro.

\- ¿No lo corremos siempre?(le sonrió pero Nick No parecía de humor para gracias)

\- ¿Cassie, qué hacemos aquí? (Nick respiró hondo)

\- ¿Tú? Estorbar (Mime dijo levantándose y sacando un par de latas de cerveza de una mininevera) Cassie y yo intentar rescatar a su hermano.

\- ¿Tienes un hermano? (pocas cosas podían sorprender ya a Nick, pero esa lo hizo) No me dijiste nada.

\- Me enteré en Hong Kong...(dijo en voz baja)

\- ¿Lo viste? ¿Tuviste una visión? (Nick parecía una metralleta preguntando. A Cassie no le gustó que Nick sonara así de impaciente)

\- No (dijo apartando la mirada Y mordiéndose las uñas).

\- ¡Oh, venga Cassie! ¿No me vas obligar a jugar al juego de las 20 preguntas, verdad? (Nick no parecía, estaba impaciente)

\- El tipo aquel que te borró la memoria...conocía a mi madre. Me dijo que mi madre estaría muy orgullosa de mi hermano y de mí.

\- ¿Y Te dijo que estaba aquí? (Ni a Cassie ni a Mime les gustaba la actitud de Nick, acababa de llegar y ya estaba poniéndolo todo en duda)

\- El colgado este es idiota ¿no? (dijo Mime molesto, alargándole una cerveza a Cassie y abriendo la otra y dando un trago) Los archivos centrales de la sección están aquí...en el viejo búnquer de Churchill. Todos los tipos como nosotros, clasificados, catalogados y ordenaditos. Aquí está el expediente completo de la madre de Cassie, allí pondrá todo sobre su hermano.

\- ¿No has pensado que todo esto podría ser una trampa? Corrígeme si me equivocó ¿Llevas meses buscando a ese hermano tuyo y no has tenido ninguna visión de él, no? (A Cassie No le gustó oír eso. Y enfadada se llevó la lata de cerveza a la boca para darle un trago. Pero Nick usando sus poderes quinéticos se la arrebató de las manos) Las niñitas de 13 años no beben alcohol (y le dio él un trago a la cerveza).

\- ¿Pero que haces, colgado? Necesitamos una visión y el alcohol le ayuda (dijo Mime intentando quitarle la cerveza para devolvérsela a Cassie pero solo logró que Nick le quitará también la suya).

\- (Nick le puso la mano abierta justo delante de la cara) Primero el alcohol no ayuda en nada (bajó un dedo). Segundo tiene 13 años (bajó otro dedo). Tercero no vais a hacer nada sin antes consultármelo (bajó otro), cuarto tú tampoco tienes edad parar beber (bajó otro más, ya solo le quedaba el pulgar levantado) ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿15? Y Quinto (dijo cerrando el puño) si no empiezas a tratarme con respeto te voy a partir esa carita de niño guapo que tienes ¿capicci?

\- ¿Crees que soy guapo? Vaya gracias (dijo haciéndose le fresco para disimular que Nick lo intimidaba), aunque no eres mi tipo (Nick volvió a abrir el puño y con un movimiento de mano hizo que el chico saliera disparado contra la pared. Nick no usó sus poderes al máximo, solo para mandarle un mensaje "hablo en serio y deja de ser tan molesto" que le llegó muy claro a Mime). Auuuuuu (se quejó al verse liberado del poder de Nick y caer de culo al suelo)

\- ¡Nick! (Cassie le golpeó enfadada en el brazo y corrió a ayudar a Mime) ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha hecho daño, verdad?

\- Claro que no (dijo ofendido y poniéndose en píe) ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, colgado? (dijo poniéndose gallito, pero Cassie se interponía entre ambos intentando poner paz)

\- ¡Ya está bien! Soy la más pequeña y soy la única que parece tener dos dedos de frente. No es momento para jugar a quien mea más lejos. Mime tiene razón necesito una visión, hace días que lo intento pero nada…(Nick iba a decir algo cuando Cassie se le adelantó) lo volveré a probar sin alcohol, pero necesito que vosotros dos os estéis quietecitos ¿creéis que podréis estar un ratito sin intentar mataros? (Cassie les reñía como lo habría hecho una maestra escuela, ambos apartaron la mirada y cada uno se sentó en una punta de la sala)


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie estuvo un buen rato intentando dibujar algo, pero tuvo la misma suerte que había tenido las últimas veces que lo había intentado. Llevaba 2 días que no veía nada nuevo, y necesitaba saber cuando sería la próxima remesa de agua, para colarse dentro del búnquer y sacar el archivo de su madre. Además también tenía que ver donde estaría y que estaría haciendo el agente Bolton (el encargado de la sección de los videntes americanos y canadienses). El agente Bolton era un sónico, y después de lo sucedido en Hong Kong, Cassie había aprendido a temerlos. Así que lo quería bien controlado cuando Mime y ella se colaran en el archivo.

Cassie golpeó una caja, de pura frustración, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Nick agarró la libreta de Cassie y echó una ojeada a los últimos dibujos que había hecho. Nick pensó que alguien debería pagarle unas clases de dibujo a Cassie. Un niño de 5 dibujaría mejor, si ese era su don, más valía que aprendiera a dibujar con precisión. Aunque en la mente de Cassie todo estaba cristalino, como si fuera una fotografía con una cámara HD, en el papel era otra cosa…había algunos dibujos que no entendía y otros incluso parecía cómico. Nick ya había aprendido a identificar el dibujo que correspondía a Cassie o el que correspondía a él. Y no le costó identificar a Mime…con la capucha hasta las narices y la ropa 4 tallas más grande. Uno de los dibujo será de la persecución que había visto Taro, o eso parecía.

\- - Necesito que me dé el aire, quizás así logre ver lago más (dijo pasándose la mano por la cara cansada)

\- - Te acompaño (dijo Nick)

\- - No, necesito estar sola (dijo muy seca) . Traeré algo para comer (dijo abriendo la puerta para salir) Y no os peléis (dijo con una sonrisa dulce pero hablaba en serio). Comportaros (dijo riendo y se fue)

\- - ¿De que conoces a Cassie? (preguntó finalmente Nick cansado del silencio y viendo que Cassie no regresaba)

\- - No la conozco. Hace unos días empezó a seguirme, aparecía allí donde iba, pensé que era de la división. Pero después mi amigo Billy me la presentó y me dijo cual era el plan.

\- - ¿Billy? ¿Hay más gente involucrada?

\- - Si, claro estamos hablando de entrar en los archivos de la división…Cassie es buena, pero… bueno es solo una niña (Nick empezó a reírse…ese chico tendría solo un par de años más que Cassie). Ja ja ja (dijo con sarcasmo al sentirse insultado) Cassie (volvió a ponerse serio) dijo que tú nos ayudarías.

\- - Aún no sé que tengo que hacer…pero Cassie es especial, la ayudaré…os ayudaré. ¿y que interés tienes tú en los archivos? Además son archivos de Canadá y estados Unidos…

\- - No me interesan los archivos…a mi quien me interesa es Bolton. Tengo un asunto pendiente con él (dijo intentando sonar un tipo duro)

\- - ¿Qué asunto? (preguntó Nick sin haberse tragado ni por un segundo esa pose de tipo duro)

\- - No es asunto tuyo.

\- - Todo lo que ataña a Cassie, es asunto mío (dijo muy serio Nick).

\- - ¿Quién te crees que eres tú? Su superprotetcor. Además ella me ha dicho que das pena con tus poderes (eso era mentira solo lo decía para no dejarse amedrentar por Nick)

\- - ¿y Tú? ¿qué tal se te dan tus poderes? Solo eres un crío, no creo que seas suficientemente bueno…en cambio yo…( y volvió a empujarlo contra la pared con la telequinesis, pero esta vez no fue tan brusco, solo quería inmovilizarlo un poco) .

\- - ¡Suéltame! ¡Colgado! Suéltame (de repente Mime empezó aponerse como una fiera, pero no podía moverse. Nick al ver que el chico estaba casi en pánico lo soltó) tío, respira, no voy a hacerte nada (dijo Nick sintiéndose culpable por haberse comportado así con un crio), venga respira hondo y…(en ese momento regresó Cassie, y al ver que Mime estaba de rodillas hiperventilando y que Nick lo estaba zarandeando, dejó caer las bolsas al suelo y corrió a socorrer a su amigo)

\- - ¿Qué le he has hecho? ¡Te dije que te comportaras! (le dijo furiosa a Nick) ¡Mime! ¿Mime estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? (Nick se dio cuenta que Cassie se preocupaba mucho de ese niñato, demasiado para ser un crío del que solo hace unos días que conocía)

\- -No le he hecho nada…solo estábamos conversando y…(entonces le vino el inconfundible olor a Jägermeister) ¡Has bebido! (dijo furioso Nick)

\- - ¡Y tú le has atacado! (y Cassie volvió a darle un manotazo en el brazo como muestra de su enfado).

\- - No cambies de tema, jovencita. Te dije que nada de alcohol.

\- -Y yo dije que probaría sin alcohol…lo he probado, no funcionó. Así que probé con el alcohol, en Hong Kong funcionó y ahora también.

\- - ¡Te has desbloqueado! ¡Genial! (dijo excitado Mime olvidando por completo el ataque de Nick). ¿Qué has visto? (Cassie le sonrió y le alargó su cuaderno de dibujos, Mime abrió por la últimas hojas dibujadas. Mime puso una mueca de circunstancia) ¿una jirafa?

\- - ¡Es un semáforo! (dijo Cassie molesta y le quitó de las manos su cuaderno). Bolton tendrá una disputa con un motorista por metérsele en medio cuando el semáforo se acababa de poner en verde. Es en ese momento cuando podremos aprovechar para meternos en su coche.

\- - ¡Alto, alto! ¡Tú! (apuntándole amenazadoramente con el dedo) No te vas a meter en ningún coche. Y ahora mismo me vais a explicar todos los detalles de vuestro plan y después ya discutiremos el papel que juega cada uno en ese plan.

\- - Oye colgado, este no es tu plan, tú no eres el jefe. (Mime miró a Cassie enfadado) Tu amigo, no sé quien cojones se cree que es. (Mime volvió a plantarle cara a Nick) Pero colgado, grávate bien esto tu no eres mi jefe, no vas a venir a…(Mime no acabó la frase que Nick lo había vuelto a poner contra la pared pero esta vez era de cara a la pared)

\- - Tranquilízate, niño (ordenó Nick)

\- - ¡Nick , para! (dijo Cassie enfadada)

\- -No le estoy haciendo daño, solo le estoy enseñando algo de modales y modestia. Y tú, señorita, ya estás empezando a explicármelo todo, y cuando digo todo, me refiero todo…desde que desapareciste de mi sofá (Nick dijo muy serio sin dejar de aplicar la suficiencia fuerza para mantener a Mime contra la pared pero sin causarle daño).


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie resopló, y lo miró con su mirada más ruda, pero Nick llevaba demasiado tiempo buscando a esa niña, para dejarse afectar por miraditas o gruñiditos, así que solo alzó una ceja, eso bastó para que Cassie se diera cuenta que Nick no se iba a contentar con explicaciones vagas. Así que se sentó sobre una de las cajas, sacó de la bolsa tres bandejas de fideos al curry y le explicó todo. Desde el momento en que lo drogó para poder desaparecer y empezar la búsqueda de su hermano, hasta su llegada a Londres, como conoció a Mime y a los demás. Y como habían planeado entrar dentro del búnquer de Churchill y sacar los archivos. Ella los que correspondían a su madre y Billy y Xiomara (que aún no se los había presentado) los suyos.

Solo cuando acabó la explicación, Nick liberó a Mime, éste estuvo a punto de regresar al aplastamiento contra la pared, pero Cassie logró convencerlo que dejara sus discrepancias o prejuicios contra Nick aparte, iban a necesitarlo, y no había tiempo para estúpidas rencillas. Nick insistió en que quería conocer todo el equipo, Cassie empezó a morderse las uñas, como hacía cuando algo le preocupaba. Nick, se había dado cuenta de ese tic. Y supo que aunque Cassie no le había mentido tampoco le había dicho toda la verdad.

\- - Yo he de irme…(dijo Mime mirando el reloj) Billy ya debería de estar aquí.

\- - Vete, me quedo con Nick, nos vemos mañana a primera hora.

\- - ¿Sabes cuando tendrá lugar esa visión?

\- - No, pero era por la mañana muy temprano. Así que vete a casa, mañana nos prepararemos para

\- - Y si es mañana…

\- - El hombre del tiempo ha dicho que mañana no lloverá…y en mi visión el suelo Estaba encharcado.

\- - Esto es Londres, siempre está lloviendo (protestó Mime)

\- - Pero mañana no. Así, que vete, no quiero que te metas en líos por mi culpa, además no estoy sola

\- - No, no lo está (le confirmó Nick muy serio).

\- -No me gusta (Nick le susurró al oído a Cassie).

\- - Pues a mí sí, y es mi plan (dijo poniéndose tan chula como se habían puesto antes Nick y Mime. Mime agarró su mochila y se fue refunfuñando algo en alemán).

\- -¿Es alemán? (preguntó Nick extrañado, más pinta de inglesito no podía tener. Cassie solo se encogió de hombros, lo cierto es que no sabía gran cosa de las vidas de aquellos chicos. Solo que eran especiales como ellos y que huían de la división como ellos también). ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado, Cassie? (dijo Nick estirándose un poco para estirar las articulaciones, tanto rato manteniendo al chico inmovilizado lo había dejado un poco agarrotado) ¿Cassieeeeeeeeeeeee?

\- - Es Kira…ella está aquí también.

\- - ¿LA has visto? (dijo Nick cambiándole la cara por completo ahora parecía un cachorrito mirando un frisbee. A Cassie no le gustó que Nick perdiera el culo cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Kira. ¿no entendía que veía en esa chica?) ¿dónde está?

\- - Está con Xiomara, ella la está ocultando, tras lo de Carver, están todos tras de ella. Solo hace más difícil nuestro trabajo, pero necesitamos sus poderes y bueno…es bastante buena.

\- - Jajaja ¿Bastante? Es la mejor (dijo Nick). Llámala, quiero verla.

\- - Llámala tú, no pienso hacerte de celestina (y le lanzó con muy mala hostia el teléfono prepago que tenía, y se levantó y fue hacia la puerta). Salgo me apetece un helado. Así podréis deciros ñoñerías por teléfono (si Nick no pensara en Cassie como en una niñita pequeña se hubiera dado cuenta que eran los celos los que hablaban).

\- - Ey ey ey quieta ahí, no vas a ninguna parte sin mí…y a demás aún tenemos que hablar sobre un par de cositas

\- - Si ya te lo he contado todo, hasta lo de esa…lo de Kira (se mordió la lengua, no quería que Nick le tomara manía por decir algo feo de Kira).

\- - Me refería a eso de drogarme y desaparecer y a lo de beber cuando te he dicho que no lo hicieras.

\- - No me emborraché, solo bebí un poco, ahora ya controlo más lo del alcohol y las visiones.

\- - Tienes 13 años Cassie, no puedes beber alcohol, ni mucho ni poco, ni para mejorar tus visiones.

\- - Pero funcionó. Al fin pude ver una oportunidad para…

\- - ¡Cassie! He dicho que no. Eres muy pequeña y el alcohol es

\- - ¡Oh, por dios Nick, cierra el pico, no eres mi padre! Tu vida es aún más desastre que la mía, así que no me vengas con sermones (dijo rodando los ojos y con esa actitud tan propia de Cassie de estar de vuelta de todo).

\- - No soy tu padre, pero me preocupo por ti (dijo levantándose de nuevo y poniéndose las manso en al cintura, lo cierto es que de verse así mismo le habría parecido gracioso, Cassie llevaba razón, era la persona menos indicada para dar sermones. Pero no quería que Cassie siguiera sus pasos). Y si te digo que no hagas algo es porque sé que so es malo para ti.

\- - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora eres vidente tú también? (dijo enfadada y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda, no quería seguir discutiendo con Nick)

\- - No, pero tu tampoco debes de ser tan buena si no has visto esto venir (dijo agarrándola por el brazo, volteándolo y dándole seis nalgadas. PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

\- - AAAAAAAAAAY NOOOOOO AUUUUU (Cassie no lo vio venir para nada, Nick tenía razón, no era muy buena vidente. Nick iba a dejar caer de nuevo la mano cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse)

\- - Esto no se ha acabado aquí, ya continuaremos en otro momento (le dijo al oído, mientras Cassie se sobaba rápidamente el trasero).

\- - ¿Cassie? ¿Mime? (se escuchó tímidamente al abrirse la puerta, Nick reconoció la voz de inmediato, era Kira con una mujer de unos 40 y pocos y un chico de la edad de Mime, quizás algo mayor, pero no mucho) ¿Nick? (dijo sorprendida) Ya llegaste y se abrazó y besó a Nick, como si solo hiciera 5 minutos que se hubieran separado) Cassie dijo que te nos unirías, pero pensé que sería más adelante. (Cassie molesta con ambos se alejó y les echó una mirada de puro odio).

\- - ¿Todo bien? (le preguntó Billy que se dio cuenta el cambio de actitud de Cassie).

\- - Si (dijo secamente)

\- - ¿Mime se puso idiota? (le preguntó aún flojito Billy) No le hagas caso, es un capullo (intentando animarla).

\- - No, no es eso (Billy vio como miraba a Kira y A Nick).

\- - Ah, ya veo…(Dijo Billy, quizás Cassie solo fuera una niña pero podía reconocer los ojos de celos solo verlos) Cassie, olvídalo…¿no querrás que Mime se ponga celoso? (intentó burlarse para hacerla reír).

\- - Para él también soy invisible. No sé que le veis a esa (refiriéndose a Kira) es vulgar y solo trae problemas.

\- - A mi no me mires…yo te elegiría a ti 1000 veces antes que a esa vieja (y eso que Kira solo tenía 24 años. Y eso si que logró hacerla sonreír. Mientras Kira y Nick parecían susurrarse todo tipo de gilipolleces, Xiomara se sentó encima de unos sacos y se puso a leer una novela romántica vieja y raída)

\- - Gracias (le sonrió dulcemente). Tuve una visión. Ya sé como lo vamos a hacer ( y fue decirle eso y Nick dejar el rencuentro con Kira y echarle una mirada fulminante). Bueno aún tenemos que ultimar un par de cosas (Billy intentó no reírse, esa era otra Cassie, la Cassie que conoció hacía unos días era una niña que no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie, y allí estaba tragando saliva por una simple mirada. Billy en el fondo se sintió aliviado, era extraño que él que era el mayor de los tres, fuera el único preocupado por lo que pasaría si sus padres se enteraban). ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

\- - Culpa mía, mi hermana llegó tarde, y no podía dejar a la abuela sola (se disculpó con una sonrisa de circunstancias).

\- - ¿Te quedarás a dormir hoy? (casi sonó como una suplica porque no quería quedarse a solas con Nick, y mucho menso con Nick y Kira).

\- - No, puedo, preciosa (dijo apenado). Esta noche mi madre no tiene guardia, y si no voy a dormir a casa le da algo.

\- - ¿Puedes decirle que te quedas a dormir a cas de algún amigo, no sé?

\- - Ya me "he quedado a dormir a casa de un amigo" dos días esta semana. No creo que cuele. Pero no te pongas así, Xiomara se quedará también (dijo y Xiomara alzó la mirada de su libro, asintió, y volvió a su lectura. Aquello pareció bastarle a Cassie, porque se la vio más relajada).

\- - No nos han presentado (dijo Nick alargándole la mano) soy Nick, amigo de Cassie.

\- - Yo Billy, sónico, amigo de Mime…bueno amigo…digamos que nos conocemos de hace mucho jajaja Cassie no ha dejado de hablar de lo genial que eres (Nick se sonrojó un poco) ya era hora de conocerte (le dijo estrechándole también la mano). Ella es Xiomara, está ocultando a la mentalista (refiriéndose a Kira).

\- - Hola (dijo Xiomara pero solo levantó la mirada de libro unos segundos ni se movió. Xiomara solo veía a un puñado de niños, sino fuera por el dinero y por su odio a la división, no iba a pisar un sitio tan cutre como ese y no iba estar rodeada de un puñado de criajos).

\- - ¿Un sónico? (preguntó Nick mirando alzando una ceja a Cassie) no te lo tomes a mal, no es nada personal, pero mi experiencia anterior con Sónicos no es muy buena.

\- - Tranquilo los mentalistas tampoco son sangre de mi devoción (dijo mirando a Kira) pero hay excepciones (intentando ser más educado de lo que estaban siendo con él). Y tampoco es que tengáis que hacerme padrino de bodas (Cassie puso una cara de asco al imaginarse a Kira y a Nick casados). Bolton es sónico, y estando Bolton fuera de circulación necesitareis un sónico para que cuele.

\- - Esa parte del plan es la que se me escapa. ¿Si necesitáis a Bolton, porque deshacerse de él? (preguntó Nick más calmado)

\- - Eso es cosa de Mime (dijo Billy). Además, solo necesitamos la pupila de Bolton, y por lo de sus poderes…bueno yo me las puedo apañar bastante bien, te haría una demostración, pero no creo que quieras que acabéis con todos vuestros órganos licuados ¿verdad?

\- - Yo no (dijo Xiomara sin levantar la vista).

\- - Nick, el plan está bien, es mucho más seguro que lo de Hong Kong (Kira dijo para apaciguarlo) .

\- - ¡Estamos hablando de entrar en la boca del lobo! Son sus instalaciones. ¿Conoces a alguien que se haya colado en ellas y haya salido para contarlo? ¿No, verdad? Pues eso es porque no es tan fácil como creéis.

\- - Nadie ha dicho que sea fácil (Kira dijo acariciándole la oreja para calmarlo) Lo que he dicho es que no es una misión suicida,. No dejaría que le pasara nada malo a Cassie.

\- - Cassie no necesita de tu ayuda (dijo la misma Cassie con desprecio, no le caía bien Kira, y no soportaba que hablaran de ella como si no estuviera en la misma habitación, así que estaba algo más que molesta)

\- - Cassie shhhhh (le mandó a callar Nick Como si fuera un párvulo). Los mayores estamos hablando. ¿Y porque quieres entrar tú en el búnquer? (volviendo a hablar con Kira. Nick no podía evitar de dudar de las intenciones de su novia).

\- - Ella me ayudó en Hong Kong, se podría decir que estamos en deuda.

\- - Si, después de esto estaremos en paces y no tendremos porque volver a cruzarnos (dijo Cassie de forma muy altanera)

\- - ¡Cassie! Estamos hablando Kira y yo (Nick la amonestó, olvidando que había más gente delante. Cassie se sintió humillada y dio un bufido y salió por la puerta).

\- - Ya voy yo a por ella (se ofreció amablemente Billy) tengo una primita de su edad, son como nitroglicerina, hay que tener mucho cuidado al manejarlas (y salió justo detrás de ella).

\- -Acabas de definir a todas las mujeres (dijo para si mismo Nick y Kira rodó los ojos).


	5. Chapter 5

\- Cassie, cálmate un poco, no ves que se atrapan más moscas con miel que con hiel (le dijo Billy sentándose al lado de Cassie, que se había sentado en el escalón de la calle).

\- Lo va a estropear todo, ella siempre lo estropea todo (Cassie dio una parada a una lata de refresco)

\- Bueno, según lo que me contaste, al final no estropeó nada, al final salió bien ¿no? Además poco debería importarte ya lo que diga esa estruja-voluntades, no?

\- ¿De qué hablas Billy?

\- Venga, Cassie que hay que estar ciego para no ver como miras a Mime.

\- Yo no miro a Mime de ninguna manera (dijo poniendo una cara muy garciosa según Billy)

\- Por supuesto que no jajajaja

\- ¿Tan evidente? (dijo roja como un tomate)

\- Tranquila, Mime es idiota perdido, solo piensa en vengarse de Bolton. Lo podrías tatuar en tu frente que ni se daría cuenta (Cassie respiró hondo)

\- ¿Sabes si tiene novia? (le preguntó mirando al suelo de la forma más inocente que pudo)

\- ¿Mime? Jajajaja (Billy no podía parar de reír peroCassie no entendió el chiste). No tiene novia…ya te he dicho está obsesionado con la venganza…además ¿No crees que de tener novia, no sería tan capullo?.

\- ¿y Tú? ¿tienes novia?

\- Bueno tú eres la vidente, dímelo tú.

\- No soy tan buen vidente como creéis.

\- Si que lo eres, no seas tan dura contigo mismo. Si no fueras tan buena no hubieras logrado organizar este equipo y…

\- No me des jabón. Puede que tenga 13 años pero no soy idiota.

\- Eso es lo que intento decirte, que cualquier niña de tu edad (a Cassie no le gustó eso de niña pero no dijo nada) se pondría a llorar y tú en vez de eso agarras el toro por los cuerno y decides que si no te gusta lo que ves, lo cambias, y punto. ¿Sabes hay mujeres hechas y derechas que no tienen el coraje que tu tienes?

\- Gracias, Billy. Ojala él lo viera igual que tú.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Nick o Mime? Jajaja

\- Los dos (dijo poniendo pucheritos, y dejándose achuchar por Billy. En ese momento Xiomara salió también y se encendió un cigarrillo).

\- Ahora que nos quedamos solos, nosotros 3, me vas a decir si has tenido más visiones (dijo Billy)

\- Si, he tenido un par, hace un rato una de muy clara. Bolton tendrá una trifulca con un motorista, en ese momento Mime y yo podremos colarnos en su coche. Una vez dentro de las instalaciones. Mime se hará pasar por Bolton y os abrirá a vosotros. Yo tengo (señalándose a la cabeza) gravado el camino hasta los archivos. Kira se encargara de despejar el camino sin llamar mucho la atención. Cuando lleguemos al tercera subplanta. Nos separaremos. Mime se encargará de Bolton, como le prometimos. Entonces será el turno de Nick y de Kira de abrirnos paso hasta la puerta 322F. Nick nos abrirá la compuerta. O eso espero. Y una vez lleguemos al archivo y tengamos los dosieres que buscamos tú y tus poderes nos sacarás de allí.

\- Si, bueno aún hemos de trabajar, como vamos a hacer para que sus poderes (refiriéndose a la capacidad sónica de Billy) no nos revienten a nosotros también (dijo Xiomara). Por no hablar que no sé como un niñato de 15 años va a poderse hacer cargo de un agente sónico con más de 20 años de experiencia.

\- De Mime no debes preocuparte (dijo Billy)

\- Si, cada vez que me ha venido una visión, su parte era la única que siempre acababa igual

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Él… muerto? (dijo Xiomara, ella preferiría que el peso de la operación lo llevaran Nick y Kira, pero esos tres estaban decididos a que no fuese así).

\- No (dijo entrecerrando los ojos).

\- Pero Xiomara tiene razón, mis poderes no son como los de Nick, no puedo focalizarlos a un solo objetivo. La onda sónica, es eso, una onda, arrasa con todo lo que se interpone en su camino. Cuando use mis poderes, debo estar seguro que ninguno de vosotros esté dentro del campo del boom sónico (dijo muy serio).

\- Eso también lo tengo pensado (Billy la miró con reprobación) pero eso no llegará a pasar, estaremos lejos de tu alcance, tu irás muy por detrás nuestro.

\- Cassie si veo que hay alguna posibilidad de haceros daños, no usaré mis poderes.

\- ¡Vaya! Se agradece, muchacho (dijo Xiomara). Cassie, sé que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero como se trata de mi cuello, del que estamos hablando, te lo diré igualmente. Deberías compartir el plan, y me refiero a la totalidad del plan con Nick y Kira. No es que me transmitan mucha confianza, pero sin duda, mucho más de al que me transmite dos adolescentes y una niñita (efectivamente a Cassie no le hizo gracia el comentario).

\- Ellos ya saben todo lo que tienen que saber (dijo cruzándose de brazos).

\- Cassie, estamos hablando de nuestras vidas. No es momento para juegos.

\- Que no te confunda mi estatura, yo no estoy jugando (dijo alzando la barbilla y sacando pecho).

\- Y yo no voy a arriesgar mi cuello más de lo necesario por que quieras demostrar lo que sea que quieres demostrarles a esos dos (refiriéndose a Nick y a Kira). No tiene sentido ocultarles nada, excepto la infantil necesidad de desmotar que se está al mando.

\- ¡Estoy al mando! ¡Este es mi plan! (dijo dando un pisotón al suelo) Sin mi, ni soñaríais en entrar ahí dentro y mucho menos salir con vuestros expedientes y salir de la orbita de la división para siempre.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que acabas de dar un pisotón al suelo? (dijo Xiomara alzando una ceja)

\- Aquí la vidente soy yo, y yo sé si debo o no debo contarle todo a esos dos (dijo Cassie agarrando la manecilla dela puerta para volver a entrar dentro, pero Xiomara le agarró del brazo y no le dejó abrir la puerta)

\- Serás todo lo vidente que quieras, pero no lo puedes ver todo. Y que quisieras entrar ahora ahí dentro solo hace que darme la razón (Cassie la miró extrañada, le costó bastante pillar lo que Xiomara intentaba insinuarle)

\- Cassie, Xiomara lleva algo de razón, a mi no me gustaría que me ocultaras algo, sobre todo si estoy arriesgando mi vida. Ese tipo, Nick, ha venido a ayudarnos, lo mínimo es ser sinceros con él ¿no? (dijo Billy de una forma menos crítica)

\- Si se lo cuento morirá, no solo morirá él, moriremos todos. Por eso, no se lo cuento…(dijo abandonando la confrontación y volviéndose a sentar en el peldaño) solo lo imprescindible. Nick es mi amigo ¿No creéis que no me jode tener que manipularlo así? Pero lo hago por su propio bien, por nuestro propio bien.

\- Niña, para odiar tanto a los mentalistas no te diferencias mucho de ellos (dijo Xiomara, eso en vez de enfadarla hizo que Cassie se sintiera más triste)

Los tres estuvieron un rato largo en silencio, no fue hasta pasado 20 minutos que Nick salió para ver que hacían esos tres o si se habían ido. Que volvieron a hablar. Nick se dio cuenta que le ambiente se había enrarecido, pero pensó que habría sido por la escenita de Cassie. Aunque muy internamente sabía que Cassie no estaba siendo del todo sincera con él, no tenía ninguna prueba que justificara sus sospechas.


	6. Chapter 6

Sobre las ocho del a noche, Billy se despidió, como había dicho su madre estaría en casa esa noche y más valía que estuviera en su habitación cuando ella llegara. Era entre semana y la historia de dormir en casa de un amigo no le iba a seguir sirviendo, eternamente. Aunque Billy pareciese un tiarrón, según Cassie y Mime, solo tenía 17 años y aún tenía que justificarse con sus padres. Cassie le costaba entenderlo, pero no le quedaba más remedio, a demás no es como si se fuera a quedar a solas con Kira y Nick, Xiomara debía quedarse para hacerle sombra a Kira y que no la encontrasen.

Xiomara esperó a que Cassie se quedara dormida para hablar con Nick y Kira, ella era la mayor allí y no iba dejar que una niña pusiera en peligro su vida. Sabía que si Kira y Nick conocían todos los detalles de la misión, habría menos posibilidades que algo se torciese y saliera mal. Seguro que la niña se enfadaría y se pondría como un mameluco, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba ahora mismo. En la balanza el berrinche de una mocosa y de otro lado sus vidas. Quizás Billy se hubiera tragado eso de que si no les contaba nada a Kira y a Nick, era por su propio bien. Pero ella ya era perro viejo y sabía ver cuando le estaban mintiendo y cuando solo estaban ocultándole algo.

Cuando Nick y Kira escucharon lo que Xiomara les dijo, les costó horrores no despertarla para darle unos buenos azotes. Quizás Kira no tuviera una relación con Cassie tan estrecha como la que tenían Nick y Cassie, pero de buenas ganas le habría puesto sobre sus rodillas y le habría dado unos buenos azotes. Ella que era una mentalista, no la había manipulado, y esa mocosa estaba jugando con la información, para hacerlos bailar como meros títeres. Pero Kira no dijo ni hizo nada, porque Nick ya parecía suficientemente enfadado por los dos. Xiomara les dio un pequeño consejo, que la dejasen creer que ella seguía llevando las riendas de la misión y que ellos no estaban al tanto de las parte de Mime con Bolton, ni la parte en que Billy destruía todo el búnquer una vez ellos habían logrado salir.

Nick debía lograr hablar con Billy antes de que el plan se llevara a acabo, debía replantear la salida. Aunque odiaba la división tanto como cualquiera de ellos. La división mató a su padre. Le jodió la vida. Pero en la división había gente inocente, gente que estaba allí contra su voluntad, gente que se veía obligada a trabajar para ellos, gente como ellos, gente que lo habían perdido todo o que vivían con el miedo constante de poder perderlo todo. Así que destruir el búnquer con toda esa gente no era algo que quisiera llevar en su conciencia. Xiomara compartía ese punto de vista, y por eso, sabía que hacía lo correcto contándoselo a Kira y a Nick. Los "niños" no eran malos, pero la juventud te hace ser un radical y no saber valorar las consecuencias de tus acciones. Solo ves una pequeña visión del cuadro total y en el caso de Cassie eso era literal.

Los tres días siguientes el sol brilló en Londres, cosa insólita. Tres días seguidos sin una pequeña nube que encapotara el cielo, y mucho menos lluvia. Kira y Xiomara habían empezado a buscar alternativas a la salida del búnquer. Nick logró convencer a Billy de no seguir el plan inicial, el plan de cargarse el búnquer por completo. Billy al principio se mostró reticente, lo cierto es que la idea de cargárselo todo le reconfortaba. Pero Nick logró hacerle entender que moriría gente inocente, que en la División había gente que estaba allí contra su voluntad. El padre de Billy había trabajado para la división, hasta el día que la división decidió que ya no era útil. Aquel día, vinieron unos policías a casa para decirle que su padre se había suicidado, se había tirado a las vías del tren. Aquellos policías podían decir misa, ellos sabían que su padre no era un suicida, alguien le había metido esa idea en la cabeza. Uno de los muchos mentalistas que trabajaban en la división. Después de aquello a su abuela le dio un derrame cerebral y era como si ya no estuviera allí, y su madre había decidido huir bien lejos, y empezar de nuevo con él y sus hermanas. Billy odiaba Inglaterra, odiaba su clima, sus escuelas, las chicas inglesas, él era feliz en Texas, pero la División lo había fastidiado todo su vida, su familia y probablemente su futuro. Era por eso que no lo pensó dos veces cuando Cassie le pidió que lo necesitaban para destruir el búnquer.

Nick sabía que Mime no entraría en razón tan fácilmente como lo había hecho Billy, así que no contarían con él. El chico era recalcitrante y parecía haberle jurado un odio eterno. Kira estaba de acuerdo, además el chico era impenetrable, por lo que tampoco podía doblegar su voluntad ni sus pensamientos. Kira dijo que probablemente porque el chico también era un mentalista. Pero Nick no creía que ese mocoso fuese un mentalista, no había probado ni una sola vez jugar con su mente. Y Mime era del tipo que disparaba y después preguntaba. De haber tenido esa capacidad la habría usado ya. Y de ser tan malo que no fuese ni capaz de usarla bien, Cassie no habría contado con él. Cassie, lo necesitaba para anular a Bolton. Eso era lo que le había dicho a ellos. Nick no paraba de darle vueltas, sabía que no había que dejar cabos sueltos.

Las cosas habrían sido distintas si Xiomara (preocupada por la devastación de los poderes de Billy) en vez de contarles solo la parte que concernía a la destrucción del búnquer, les hubiera contado todo. Pero no fue así, y Nick y Kira seguían a oscuras respecto a la parte del plan que concernía a Mime. Ni Nick ni Kira sabían que Mime era un cambiante. Los cambiantes son capaces de modificar su estructura molecular para asemejarse a cualquier persona. Aunque asemejarse no es la palabra correcta, la palabra correcta es replicar. Así que el apodo de Mime, venía de su capacidad de mimetizarse.

Durante aquellos tres días Cassie estuvo recibiendo más visiones que nunca, algunas relacionadas con el plan y otras demasiado confusas como para encajarlas en algún contexto conocido. Tanta visión la tenía medio mareada, así que ni se percató de los susurros entre Kira y Nick, y si lo hizo pensó que eran chorradas de enamorados. Y entonces tuvo una visión, una tan clara que parecía estar pasando en ese mismo instante allí mismo. Lo bueno de la visión es que estaban vivos, lo malo…Cassie se quedó mirando a Nick como si fuera un fantasma. Nick pensó que había tenido una visión de su muerte y se echó a su lado. -No sufras, no es la primera vez que ves mi muerte ¿verdad? Ya cambiamos una vez el futuro -dijo besándola dulcemente en la frente. Pero las palabras de Nick esta vez no lograron consolarla. No había visto la muerte de Nick. No había visto la muerte de nadie. Sabía que lograrían salir con vida del Búnquer. Lo que había visto es lo que encontrarían en el búnquer. Nunca sus visiones habían ido tan lejos, se habían quedado siempre ante la puerta 322F.

Cassie no sabía que tenía que hacer ahora, les había prometido a Xiomara, Billy y Mime que entrarían en ese búnquer y que podrán ver los archivos que hablaban de ellos y después destruirlos. Destruirlos todos para que la División no tuviera conocimientos de ellos, ni de otros como ellos. Querían sumir en la más completa oscuridad a toda la División. Esta vez era los archivos correspondientes a Canadá y estados Unidos, pero una vez ellos demostraran que se podía, confiaban que otros les seguirían. Y por supuesto ella sabría más sobre su madre y su familia. Pero…la visión…¿qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora ella? Y entonces empezó a diluviar.


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¡Llueve! (gritó Mime emocionado mirando a través de la claraboya) al fin, mañana será el gran día (y chocó los cinco con Billy. Billy disimuladamente miró a Kira y Kira asintió). Hemos de prepararlo todo (dijo levantándose lleno de energía).

\- ¿Será mañana por la mañana? (preguntó Xiomara)

\- Eso parece (dijo Cassie mirando la lluvia caer. Había deseado tanto que ese día finalmente llegara y ahora daría un brazo por poderlo aplazar un poco más).

\- ¿A dónde va ahora el colgado? (preguntó Mime al ver que Nick agarraba un paraguas y salía por la puerta. Cassie solo escuchó el portazo y miró con desconfianza a Kira)

\- ¿A dónde va? (Cassie le preguntó directamente a Kira).

\- No sé (mintió Kira Y ella si que era muy buena mintiendo). Llevaba un buen rato que parecía inquieto. Solo ha dicho que estaba de vuelta en un par de horas.

\- No me fio del colgado. Te lo he avisado. Va a fastidiarlo todo (dijo Mime dando una patada a unas cajas que habían por ahí).

\- Mime, déjalo ya (dijo Billy). Vamos a prepararlo todo, anda... (dijo indicándole que le ayudara a cargar unos sacos). Xiomara, llaves (y Xiomara le lanzó las llaves de su monovolumen). ¿Cassie? ¿Necesitas que te acompañe al cruce?

\- No (dijo pero era obvio que Cassie no estaba del todo con ellos). Mi poder funciona mejor sino tengo distracciones.

\- No te quedes mucho rato, está diluviando y si pillas una pulmonía no nos servirás de nada (le dijo Kira y le ayudó a ponerse la trenka. Cassie no soportaba a Kira y mucho menos cuando era amable con ella). Si no ves nada nuevo en media hora te vuelves...hablo en serio...no hagas que tenga que enviarte a uno de los chicos.

\- Ahórratelo, Nick no está (y de muy malos modos la apartó y tras agarrar un paraguas salió de allí a toda prisa. Ella era la primera interesada en tener otra visión. Una que le desmintieron la última).

Cassie tomó un taxi en vez de ir en metro como se suponía, debía de ganar algo de tiempo. Debía acercarse al búnquer lo máximo posible, quizás cerca la visión se repitiera. Estaba recostada contra una pequeña marquesina de autobuses, con la mirada clavada en aquel feo puente. Cuando vio salir del búnquer a Nick, no era una visión, estaba pasando en esos instantes. ¿Nick? Qué hacía allí? ¿Y porque no lo había visto? No quería desconfiar de Nick, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Estaba actuando a sus espaldas, bueno ella también lo hacía, pero era por un buen motivo, era para mantenerlos a todos a salvo. Cassie empezó a darle vueltas ¿y si Nick estuviera usando la misma táctica que usó en Hong-Kong? Y si estuviera usando un tipo que le hubiese borrado la memoria y no recordarse su plan, y por eso ella no podía anticiparlo. Pero si que tenía una visión muy clara de lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

En ese momento Cassie se dio cuenta que la igual que ella lo había visto, Nick podría verla a ella, así que se apresuró a perderse en el bullicio de la gente. Cuando creyó que era seguro para ella, tomó otro taxi y fue al cruce. Nada más ponerse en verde el semáforo la visión vino como un mazazo. Eran Mime y ella escabulléndose en el coche, pero en el coche no estaba Bolton solo, también estaba Kira. Lo sabía, aquella maldita lagarta lo iba a estropear. La visión prosiguió, Kira y Bolton entraron con el coche hasta el garaje de las instalaciones allí agarradita del brazo de Bolton, Kira entraba por la puerta principal. Mientras Mime y ella se escabullían por el conducto del aire, hasta las oficinas de Bolton.

Mime y ella se separaban, ella iba a ayudar a Billy, Xiomara y Nick a entrar y Mime (ahora ya igual que el mismísimo agente Bolton) se quedó esperando en el despacho de Bolton a que entrara y "encargarse" de él. Estaba abriéndoles la puerta por donde los de abastecimientos hacían su entrega cada día, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro que la hizo regresar a la realidad.

\- Estás empapada, Cassie ¿Y tu paraguas? ¿No te dije que tuvieras cuidado? (le dijo Kira usando su propio paguas para resguardarla un poco. Cassie aún estaba un poco aturdida por la visión, y se miró la mano en vez de paraguas llevaba su libreta de dibujo. Había estado dibujando todo el rato. Normalmente tenía una visión y después dibujaba lo que había visto, esta vez lo había hecho a la vez, inconscientemente).

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? (dijo finalmente Cassie al salir del shock)

\- ¿Qué que hago? ¡Cassie hace más de dos horas que debiste regresar! (dijo Kira medio confusa medio enfadada. Cassie se miró el reloj, efectivamente habían pasado más de dos horas).

\- Perdí la noción del tiempo (dijo casi tan confusa como Kira)

\- ¿Has estado bebiendo?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Ahora las visiones viene con facilidad, no lo necesito, solo tomo cuando estoy bloqueada (dijo rodando los ojos, cuantas veces tendría que explicárselo a esa cabeza de chorlito).

\- A ver, tírame el aliento (le dijo Kira)

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Quién mierdas te piensas que eres? No pienso tirarte el aliento. No he bebido nada, ya te lo he dicho (y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacía donde estaba la parada del metro, volviendo a empaparse. Kira resopló de pura frustración y aceleró el pasó hasta ponerse a la misma distancia que Cassie y poder refugiarse las dos en el mismo paraguas).

\- Eres un encanto de niña ¿No te lo han dicho nunca? (dijo Kira una vez dentro del vagón)

\- A Nick le gusto (dijo haciéndosela chula)

\- No cuando te comportas como una mocosa caprichosa (dijo muy seria Kira).

\- Ya, por eso a mi se que ha venido a buscarme, no como a ti ¿no? (dijo con todo el veneno del mundo, pero en seguida se arrepintió, aquello había sido muy cruel, incluso si se trataba de Kira) Lo siento (dijo casi en un susurro pero Kira estaba justo a su lado y lo pudo oír bien).

\- Es cierto, eres muy especial para Nick. Una pena que aún seas muy cría para saberlo apreciar (le dijo no con malicia pero si para ver si llegaba tocarle aunque fuera algo la conciencia).

\- Si eres tú la que se queda atrás, no dudaré ni un segundo, a darle la orden a Billy de destruir el búnquer (dijo haciéndose la mala, pero ni ella se lo creía, no le gustaba Kira, pero no le haría daño, no intencionadamente).


	8. Chapter 8

\- Perdió la noción del tiempo (dijo Kira nada más entrar ambas en el guardamuebles, todos parecían aliviados al ver de regreso a las chicas).

\- ¿Cómo que perdió la noción del tiempo? (le dijo Nick a Kira furioso, realmente había pensado que los de la división habían capturado a Cassie)

\- Eso es lo que me ha dicho, y cuando llegué realmente parecía en una especie de trance (Cassie seguí justo en la entrada mirando como Kira y Nick discutían de ella como si ella no estuviera delante).

\- No puedo pararlas, es como si hubiera dado al puto botón de encendido y se hubiera jodido el botón, ahora no puedo controlarlas (dijo Cassie molesta)

\- ¡Cassie, esa boca! (empezó a reñirle Nick pero Mime le interrumpió)

\- Y que hay de esas nuevas visiones (dijo agarrándole la libreta de dibujos que Cassie aferraba en su mano)

\- Ehhhh es mía (protestó Cassie, pero Mime era más alto que Cassie y solo alzó la mano para que no pudiera quitársela. Nick que era igual de alto que Mime, le quitó la libreta y empezó a ojear los últimos dibujos. Realmente Cassie había estado muy ocupada, había hecho decenas de dibujos en las últimas horas. Mime miró por encima del hombro de Nick los dibujos).

\- Joder Cassie, dibujas peor que un niño de párvulos (la respuesta de Cassie fue una patada en la espinilla haciendo a Mime doblegarse de dolor) Aauuuuuuu

\- Te está bien merecido (le dijo Nick, y se dirigió de nuevo) ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un ladrillo?

\- ¡Dame eso! (dijo Cassie intentando recuperar inútilmente su cuaderno) No, es un archivo

\- Ésta (señalando a una especie de monigote rubio) Es tu madre ¿no? La reconozco de otros dibujos (dijo Nick).

\- Sí, es el archivo de mi madre (dijo sin cesar su intento de recuperar la libreta).

\- ¿Entonces éste debe de ser mi archivo? (Nick señaló al garabato con pelos de punta. Cassie solo asintió con la cabeza) ¿Por que está pintado de rojo? ¿Van a herir a alguien ¿a mí? ¿Es eso lo que te ha estado preocupando? (A Cassie no le daba tiempo a contestar, Nick estaba en plan metralleta) ¿A quién más herirán? ¿O es a caso algo peor? ¿Has visto alguna muerte?

\- Nick, cálmate, la estás atosigando (dijo Xiomara, recuperando la libreta y devolviéndosela a Cassie)

\- Gracias (le dijo Cassie a Xiomara aliviada)

\- De nada, ahora responde a lo que Nick te preguntaba (le dijo Xiomara poniéndose también seria)

\- No, el dibujo está en rojo porque me quedé sin naranja (enseñándole el bolígrafo naranja sin ni una gotita de tinta. Nick la miró sin creerla, pero algo le decía que Cassie no le mentiría en algo relacionado con su vida, en el poco tiempo que hacía que se conocían, la niña no había tenido ningún problema en hablarle de sus muertes o de las palizas que iba a recibir. Pero Mime no conocía tan bien a Cassie así que dio una risotada de sarcasmo).

\- Ja! Muy bueno, si vamos a morir mejor vas cantando, no tengo intención de morir ahí dentro (dijo muy gallito)

\- Cállate Mime (lo mandó a callar Billy) de todos los que estamos aquí el único que no le importa una mierda que lo maten con tal de lograrlo eres tú, el mismo que le importan tres mierdas los archivos ¿quién nos asegura que una vez hayas matado a Bolton, no nos traicionarás? Nos necesitas para entrar tanto como nosotros a ti, pero una vez dentro ya no nos necesitas para nada, no si salir con vida no es tu prioridad.

\- No es ningún secreto que pienso cargarme a Bolton aunque eso me cueste la vida pero no soy ninguna rata traído…

\- ¡Un momento! ¡Un momento!

\- ¿Tú vas a matar al agente Bolton? ¿A eso os referíais cuando dijisteis que él se encargaba de Bolton? (preguntó Nick alucinado mirando a todos)

\- ¡Claro! (le soltó Mime) ¿A qué te creías que se referían? ¿A que lo iba a llevar al parque de atracciones? (dijo riéndose de Nick y entonces se hizo un incómodo silencio)

\- ¿Tú lo sabías? (se encaró con Kira. Kira apartó la mirada confirmando las sospechas de Nick).

\- Ok, faltan 5 horas para que empiece la fiesta. Y de aquí no se va a mover nadie hasta que tengamos TODA (recalcó furioso) la información. No me gusta que me mientan o que me oculten cosas (echándole una miradita rápida a Cassie y a Kira).

\- Pues para que no te gusten, se te da muy bien (dijo entre dientes Mime y Cassie le dio un pisotón para que se callase y dejara de cagarla)

\- ¿Perdón? (Nick le echó una mirada fulminante. Mime miró a Cassie y se dio cuenta que como siempre su bocaza había sido más rápida que su cerebro).

\- Nada (dijo Mime evaneciéndose todo el valor).

\- ¡Nada de nadas! ¿Qué insinúas? Si tienes tus dudas sobre mí solo tienes que decírmelo a la cara, mocoso.

\- Mira, colgado (a Mime le podía su chulería y no le gustaba que le toreasen, de haber un macho alpha ahí, ese tenía que ser). Nadie te invitó, es más, yo ya te he dicho que no me caes bien, y que no te necesitamos, fuiste tú el que llegaste último y te acoplaste y empezaste a pasearte como el gallito de corral que te crees que (pero Mime no acabó al frase Nick había usado sus poderes quinéticos y ya lo tenía de nuevo estampado contra la pared). ¡Suéltame, colgado! (gritó luchando inútilmente para salir del control de Nick) ¡SUELTA! ¡TE JURO QUE TE VOY A DESTROZAR ESA CARITA DE COLGADO QUE AUUUUUU (Nick hizo un poco más de presión)

\- Mírate, eres un niño, solo un niño, no tienes fuerza suficiente para ganarme a mí, a un colgado, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás con un Sónico tan bueno como Bolton? (le dijo Nick)

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, pero yo lo mataré, ella lo ha visto, y en todas sus visiones es igual, YO, de todos vosotros, atajo de fracasados, soy él único que logra siempre su objetivo (Mime gritaba, escupiendo y poniéndose tan rojo que parecía que le iba a estallar la cabeza en cualquier momento)

\- Nick, déjalo, bájalo (le ordenó furiosa Cassie).

\- Cassie, no te metas, después ya hablaré contigo, pero ahora Mime y yo estamos teniendo una conversación.

\- No seas capullo Nick, suéltalo, ya has dejado claro que aquí eres tú el jefe, ahora suéltalo (dijo Cassie una vez más).

\- Shhhhhh (y la mandó a callar de nuevo como si fuera una niña de párvulos, aquello irritó aún más a Cassie que sin darse cuenta le arreó una patada en las espinillas, haciendo que Nick se llevar ambas manos a la magullada espinilla y soltara a Mime. Mime en cuanto se vio libre corrió hacia Nick para patearle la cara, pero Kira se puso delante de él y usando sus poderes mentales lo convenció que no quería patear a Nick)

\- Vamos a calmarnos todos (dijo Kira).

\- Al fin alguien dice algo con sentido (dijo Xiomara). ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de idioteces y ponemos todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Me parece a mí que es lo que hacen los equipos, ¿No? (hubo un silencio incómodo) Arghhhh (gruñó Xiomara) me tenéis hasta el moño, eso me parece por ajuntarme con niños, quien con niños se acuesta…

\- ¿En la cárcel acaba? Jajaja (se rio Mime y Kira le dio un collejón) Aaauuuu

\- Mirad, la cosa va así creo. Cassie nos reunió para hacer desaparecer los archivos que la División tiene de todos nosotros, no solo nosotros, de todos los que son como nosotros. Al menos, los de Canadá y Estados Unidos. Kira se siente en deuda por lo que pasase en Hong-Kong y nos va a ayudar modificando los pensamientos a todos los que intenten detenernos, sin armas. Billy es sónico aunque es muy fuerte, su poder no se puede focalizar como el vuestro (señalando a Kira, Nick y a Mime) es como el mío engloba una área. Yo protejo de los rastreadores a todo el que esté dentro de mi área de 10 metros, Billy revienta a todo el que esté a 4 metros de su área, incluidos nosotros si estuviéramos, así que el plan era que Billy se quedara rezagado y cuando todos estuviéramos fuera arrasara con el búnquer.

\- ¿Era? (dijo Mime mirando a Billy con dudas)

\- Era, porque en ese búnquer hay gente inocente, retenida contra su voluntad o por coacción. Todos sabemos como trabaja la División, poco son los voluntarios que trabajan en ella. Si Billy usa sus poderes para cargarse los cimientos del búnquer, será un genocidio, y me niego a participar en uno (Xiomara alzó la voz). Así que Nick y Kira tuvieron una buena idea, es buena, así que cierra el pico Mime (viendo que el chico estaba a punto de protestar) entraríamos de forma silenciosa. Billy solo usaría sus poderes para protegernos en caso de ser necesario, y dejaría la estructura del edificio en paz. No vamos a sepultar ese sitio. Solo destruiremos los archivos. Ahora Cassie, sé que has tenido muchas visiones las últimas horas, tu actitud ha cambiado como de la noche a la mañana. ¿Me equivoco si digo que esta misión ya no te interesa? Tú ya has visto en alguna de esas visiones el dossier de tu madre, incluso, diría más, creo que ya sabes dónde está tu hermano, ¿No?

\- No pienso dejaros tirados, si eso es lo que insinúas Xiomara (dijo Cassie eludiendo así responder a la pregunta). Esto fue idea mía, y sigo creyendo que debemos destruir esos archivos, si creéis que se puede hacer sin destruir el búnquer, por mi bien. ¿Pero ya me diréis como?

\- Al igual que en Hong-Khong (dijo Kira)

\- Por dios no es necesario ser un vidente para imaginar que volveremos a usar el truco de Hong-Khong.

\- Precisamente (dijo Kira). Sus videntes al igual que tú habrán estado teniendo visiones de nuestro ataque. Si Nick no estuviera usando un "efface" (usó el término canadiense para designar a la persona que borra los recuerdos) ya habrías visto en algunas de tus visiones que no íbamos a seguir el plan original, ¿no? (en ese momento Billy les repartió tres sobres a cada uno, en cada sobre ponía una hora y el nombre de ellos. La hora era, la hora en que debían abrirlo, leerlos y hacer lo que indicaran las instrucciones)

\- ¿Tú estabas en el ajo? (dijo sorprendido Mime)

\- Si (dijo no muy orgulloso Billy y Mime le echó una mirada fulminante). Tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que tú vas a hacer (le dijo sin poder mirarlo a la cara)

\- Pues te jodes, porque eso es lo que voy a hacer. Mataré a Bolton (dijo con rabia Mime).

\- ¿Por qué odias tanto a Bolton? (preguntó Kira y los tres menores se miraron de reojo y se vio como crecía la tensión, pero nadie abría la boca. Kira miró a Xiomara, pero ella se encogió de hombros, tampoco lo sabía).

\- ¿Cassie? (Nick miró fijamente a la niña de 13 años). Cassieeeeee no estoy de humor, voy a contar hasta 3 y si a la de tres no habla alguien (miraba sobre todo a Mime y a Cassie) las cosas se van a poner muy feas (y Nick puso su mejor cara de perro loco).

\- Bolton mató a mi hermano (dijo finalmente Mime sin poder mirar a nadie a los ojos, no quería que nadie pensara que era débil).

\- Lo siento (dijo Nick mostrándose más empático). A mi padre también lo mataron los de la División.

\- No te ofendas, pero tu padre era un adulto, mi hermano tenía mi edad cuando lo mató Bolton.

\- ¿Era cómo tú? ¿Era especial?

\- No, era normal, en mi familia solo yo tengo esto (dijo con asco). Cada día cuando llego a casa y veo a mis padres sé que no lo dicen pero sé que cuando me miran piensa en Charlie, sé que piensan que si yo no fuera así, Charlie aún estaría vivo. Y ellos tendrían una vida normal y feliz, en vez de tener que estar constantemente mudándonos, por miedo que los de la División dé con nosotros.

\- Entiendo que quieras vengarte de Bolton, y lo respeto (dijo Nick) no te lo impediré.

\- ¿No? (dijo sorprendido Mime)

\- ¿No? (también se sorprendió Cassie)

\- No (les aseguró a los dos). ¿y cuál es tu…tu destreza?

\- Soy replicante

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de replicantes

\- Si, que puedo replicar a cualquier persona, no solo el parecido, es a nivel molecular. Por eso me necesitáis cuando suplante a Bolton tendré su misma pupila, y con la pupila de Bolton podremos acceder a la parte de los archivos.

\- Mime es su apodo, por que es mimético jajaja (dijo riendo Billy)

\- ¿Y tu verdadero nombre es? (preguntó Nick alzando una ceja y mirándolo como si acabara de oler un pedo)

\- No es asunto tuyo (dijo enfadado Mime)

\- Irving (dijeron Cassie y Billy al unísono, haciendo que Mime se lanzara contra ellos, Kila afortunadamente pudo engancharlo por el cuello de la chaqueta y detenerlo).

\- Mira que Mime es ridículo, pero entiendo que lo prefieras a tu verdadero nombre jajaja ¿Cómo tus padres te pusieron ese nombre?

\- Mi difunto abuelo se llamaba así (puso morros).

\- Pues mi más sentido pésame (dijo Nick sin dejar claro si el pésame era por la muerte del abuelo o por el nombre , y todos sin darse se pusieron a reír, incluso, al cabo de un rato el mismo Mime) jajaja


	9. Chapter 9

Todo por primera vez parecía más tranquilo entre ellos, después de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, todos estaban más relajados y confiados de que el plan saldría bien. Darían una estocada durísima a la División, destruyendo los archivos de la División de "los sujetos de especiales" de Canadá y Estados Unidos, lograban destruir casi 25 % de los informes de la División. Un golpe que si bien no era mortal, si que iba a hacer muchísimo daño.

Todos se recostaron un poco, para descansar justo antes de que se pusiera en marcha todo y ya no hubiera marcha a tras. Cassie no podía dormir, en parte por que cada vez que cerraba los ojos le llegaban nuevas visiones, eso no se lo había dicho a nadie. Pero cuando decía que no podía darle al interruptor para apagar las visiones, era casi literal. Nick, no dejaba de mirarla de reojo, cuando ya hacía más de dos horas que la veía fingir dormir, se levantó y se sentó en el brazo del sofá donde dormía hecha un ovillo Cassie.

\- Salgamos un momento (y Nick se dirigió a la puerta, Cassie lo siguió)

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Eso te pregunto yo, Cassie. Antes no respondiste a las preguntas de Xiomara, puede porque no quisiera que ella supiera, pero tú y yo somos amigos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé. Yo confío en ti, Nick. Pero, no se trata de confianza, Nick. Hay cosas que uno tiene que guardarse para si mismo (dijo Cassie apoyándose casualmente contra la fría pared de la calle).

\- Cassie, no me la pegas. Si algo has dejado claro en estos días es que no confías en mí. Sé que no quieres que nada malo me pase, yo tampoco quiero que nada malo te pase a ti, pero me es muy difícil protegerte si me mientes o me ocultas cosas ¿Entiendes?

\- No soy un bebé, Nick. Puedo cuidarme solita. Te agradezco que me…que nos ayudes, pero no tienes que protegerme de nada (Cassie se esforzaba por sonar madura).

\- Debería poneros a tu amiguito y a ti sobre mis rodillas y acabar lo que empecé el otro día…quizás lo haga cuando acabe todo esto. Sabes hasta que dijo lo de su hermano, pensé que él era tu hermano (dijo cambiando de tema, Cassie hizo como si no tuviera mayor importancia pero el corazón le iba a 1000 por hora). Dice mucho de ti, que te quedes a ayudarle, en vez de ir a buscar a tu hermano, ahora que ya sabes dónde está. Otro se hubiera largado. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

\- Largarse a estas alturas, sería una faena

\- No veo porque. Tú ya hiciste la parte del trabajo que te tocaba, ya tuviste las visiones para poder entrar y saber en que parte del complejo están los archivos custodiados ¿no?

\- Nick, sé por donde vas, y no me voy a aquedar aquí sentada esperando. Este es mi plan, mi misión. Aún puedo ser muy útil, y lo sabes.

\- Eres terca como una mula (dijo resoplando y negando con la cabeza pero Cassie sabía que no estaba enfadado).

\- Anda que quién fue a hablar.

\- ¡Yo soy un adulto!

\- Más bien un colgado ¿Recuerdas? Jajaja

\- Jajaja (empezó a reírse Nick mientras se acercaba a Cassie y cuando la tuvo a su alcance la agarró por el brazo y le dio 5 palmadas duras pero no excesivamente duras) PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS señorita, esa no es forma de dirigirse a tus mayores

\- AUUU Nick, burro, solo estaba bromeando (dijo apartándose rápidamente y sobándose el trasero exageradamente)

\- Yo también (pero con la mirada le estaba diciendo que para nada estaba bromeando). Cuando esto acabe (poniéndose de nuevo serio) te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu hermano.

\- ¿En plural? ¿Te refieres a tú y a "esa"? (dijo con cara de asco)

\- Si, yo y Kira (dijo contando mentalmente hasta 20 para no matarla). Y deja ya esa enemistad infantil, ella te aprecía mucho, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

\- Pues bien por ella.

\- Cassieeeeeeeeeeeeee (le amonestó Nick)

\- No puedes hacer que me guste alguien. Solo porque a ti te guste, Nick.

\- Pero es que yo sé que si lo intentaras te gustaría, os parecéis mucho. Tenéis el mismo buen gusto para los chicos jajaja (bromeó para intentar quitar hierro al asunto)

\- ¿También le gusta Mime? ¡Será asaltacunas!

\- Jajaja muy graciosa (y empezó a hacerle cosquillas para hacerla reír y que dejara esa pose de tía dura). ¿en serio? ¿Mime? ¿Pero qué ves en ese niñato? Incluso su nombre, IRVING, es ridículo, como su ropa y toda su actitud

\- Y eso que no sabes su segundo nombre jajajaja

\- No me lo digas, no me lo digas ¿Archibald? ¿Spencer? ¿Theodore? ¿Reginald? ¿Horatio? ¿Nigel?

\- Jajaja (Cassie no podía parar de reír a cada nombre que decía Nick)

\- ¡ALASTAIRE! (les gritó Mime saliendo al callejón) Me llamo Irving Alastaire Maurice Miller.

\- Joder, qué eres de la puta nobleza (dijo Nick sin poder parar de reír)

\- Si (dijo muy seco)

\- Jajaja claro (dijo Nick sin para de reír)

\- Lo es (le dijo Cassie intentando ponerse sería, pero aún se le escapaba alguna risita de vez en cuando). Vivían en una mansión y todo.

\- Eso era antes, ahora nos ocultamos, no más mansiones, criados o partidos de polo.

\- ¿De polo? (repitió Nick aún sin saber si creérselo del todo)

\- Wooooa creo que eres el primer noble que conozco (dijo Nick) ¿Conoces a la reina?

\- ¿Qué? (lo miró como si acabara de decir una locura) No, no la conozco. ¡Es la reina, colgado! ¿Tú te crees que todos los nobles conocemos a la reina?

\- ¿No?

\- No (dijo rodando los ojos, estos yanquis descerebrados, pensó para si mismo Mime). Y antes que lo preguntes mi madre no se pasea por casa con una tiara de diamantes. Y mi sangre es tan roja como la tuya, así que nada de pincharme para comprobarlo. Y por cierto, si os salís para no despertar a nadie, haced un favor, no os pongáis justo en la puerta a gritar (y se volvió para adentro no sin dar un sonoro portazo para dejar patente su cabreo).

\- Creo que enfadamos al pequeño marquesito

\- Niiick, madura, no le llames así (le rio Cassie muy digna ella)

\- Jajaja si, tienes razón.

\- Claro que la tengo. Aún, no sabemos si es marqués, conde, duque, barón o qué jajaja

\- Jajajaja (y ambos entraron, estaban a punto de ser las seis, debían ponerse en marcha).

Y de repente sonó la alarma del teléfono de Xiomara, y después la de Kira y así todas las de los que dormían o pretendían dormir. Era la hora, todos tenían un nudo en el estómago, pero ninguno se iba a echar a tras. Aquello era lo corrector, debían acabar con la División, debían de devolverles el control de sus propias vidas a la gente como ellos.

Cuando aún estaban desperezándose, picaron a la puerta 5 veces y después tres, era la señal para el _efface_. Nck se apresuró a abrirle la puerta. Estaba claro que Nick y ese tipo ya habían hablado antes, solo intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y Nick le entregó el dinero que le había prometido. Kira se preguntó de donde habría sacado tanto dinero, pero Nick había mejorado mucho con sus poderes y eso era bueno si eras un jugador empedernido con debilidad por los dados. Unas horas antes, un joven rubio había entrado en el barrio ruso de Londres y había tenido las mejores manos que se recuerdan, haciéndose en menos de una hora, con unas 15000 libras.

Una vez el tipo aquel contó los billetes, Nick se puso a escribir en unos sobres las instrucciones que cada uno debería seguir. Después el _efface_ y Nick se dieron las manos y a continuación les borró la memoria de los últimos dos días. Cuando aún estaban todos desorientados por el borrado de los recuerdos el _efface_ les entregó 1 sobre a Billy. Billy lo abrió y tras leerlo se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido al ver los sobres numerados cada uno con el nombre de ellos escritos delante. Billy que había leído el primer sobre les indicó a cada uno que abrieran el sobre numero 1.

En el sobre número ponía "empieza el juego" y a cada uno le indicaba donde ir y que hacer y a que hora debían abrir y leer el siguiente sobre. Kira, Cassie y Nick, ya habían hecho eso antes y actuaron como si fuera lo más habitual del mundo, a los otros les costó más ponerse en marcha, pero viendo la naturalidad y despreocupación de Kira, Cassie y Nick decidieron seguir las indicaciones del sobre sin hacer más preguntas.

Eran las seis de la mañana, y Mime y Cassie estaban esperando en el cruce que llevaban semanas vigilando, pronto habría el accidente y Cassie y Mime aprovecharían la trifulca entre el agente Bolton y el motorista. Tal y como en la visión, el agente salió de su coche muy exaltado, la maldita moto le hizo dar un volantazo y se dio con un coche arruinando así la pintura de su precioso coche. El motorista no se amilanó lo más mínimo y le plantó cara, estuvieron a punto de darse de puñetazos, cuando un agente de policía apareció y dio parte del accidente.

Para cuando el agente Bolton volvió a entrar en el coche, ya hacía un buen rato que Mime y Cassie estaban bien escondidos en el espacio de almacenamiento que había bajo el asiento trasero del coche.

Billy estaba con Xiomara en el túnel de la salida de metro de Waterloo, que estaba cerca del búnquer de Churchill, con las bolsas donde llevaban los productos para provocar un pequeño incendio en la sala donde estaban los archivos.

Kira había logrado "convencer" a un químico para que le "cediera" un poco de nitrato de celulosa, lo suficiente para destruir 400 metros cuadrados de archivos clasificados. Solo necesitaban una pequeña chispa y todo aquello ardería en segundos sin dejar ni rastro, ni cenizas que reconstruir. Billy debía ser rápido y abrir un boquete en la pared noroeste para que aquello no se convirtiera en una cámara de gas. Quemaba rápido, era fácil de manipular y no dejaba rastro, pero también el gas que se producía en la combustión era muy tóxico. Y aunque ellos llevaban mascarillas de oxigeno, no querían convertir el búnquer en una trampa mortal. Si eso fuera lo que hubieran querido, hubiera bastado con pedirle a Bily que se cargara los cimientos.

Nick y Kira estaban en el coche de la lavandería esperando a que fueran las 08:17 para abrir el siguiente sobre. Sin saber que era lo que estaban haciendo sus otros compañeros ni donde estaban. Confiando que como la última vez, aquello saliera bien.

Las 8:17 Mime asomó la cabeza por la puerta trasera, la que daba acceso a la parte de cocinas y almacenes y les hizo el gesto de que todo estaba despejado. Nick no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo por la naturalidad con la que actuaba Mime. Demasiado relajado para estar metidos en la boca del lobo y sobre todo demasiado relajado por acabar de haber matado a una persona. Por muy hijo puta y muy merecido que tuviera morir.

Una vez dentro Mime, Nick y Kira abrieron el siguiente sobre, leyeron con atención y asintieron, suponían que al final todo aquello cobraría sentido. Mime se volvió a transformar en el agente Bolton y tomó el ascensor, pero en vez de bajar donde estaban los archivos subió a la planta tercera.

A las 8:30 Xiomara y Billy abrieron sus respectivos sobres. Xiomara le dio un abrazo a Billy y le deseó buena suerte, le dio las bolsas y se dio media vuelta rumbo al metro. Billy respiró hondo, estaba asustado, era muy posible que todo saliera mal y acabaran todos muertos. Él no quería morir. Joder aún no tenía ni edad de entrar en un pub y tomarse una cerveza y lo más probable es que la palmara.

Billy intentó mantenerse frío, pero a quien intentaba engañar estaba hecho un cúmulo de nervios. Tomó las dos bolsas de deporte y avanzó hacia la puerta principal. Mientras avanzaba iba rezando para que dios obrara un milagro. Era gracioso, la beata era su madre, y ahí lo veías rezando un padre nuestro, cagado de miedo y esperando milagros.

Al llegar a la puerta llamó al interfono como ponía en la nota. Sorprendentemente las puertas se abrieron. Billy se quedó inmóvil unos segundos antes de empujar la puerta y entrar. Fue un alivio entrar y no ser acribillado, no había nadie. Aquello parecía el hall de un tanatorio. Silencio, limpieza casi quirúrgica y una extraña sensación de quietud artificial. Billy agarró fuerte las bolsas como si la vida le fuera en ello y avanzó hasta la zona de ascensores.


	10. Chapter 10

Cassie ya estaba en el pasillo que daba al ala donde estaban custodiados los archivos, eran las 8:32 le tocaba abrir otro sobre. Respiró hondo y abrió el sobre y lo arrugó molesta. Tras apartar feos y oscuros pensamientos de su cabeza, corrió hacía la puerta que daba a los archivos. Sabía que debía esperar a Nick para abrirla, el usaría sus poderes para mover el mecanismo que abría la puerta sin que saltara ninguna alarma. Pero necesitaba acceder a esa sala antes que lo hicieran los demás, y necesitaba que nadie lo supiera. Y entonces se obró el milagro / desgracia. Todas las alarmas del edifico empezaron a sonar. Sin dejar llevarse por el pánico empujó la puerta de la sala. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba el expediente de su madre y de ella. Como si de una carrera Olimpia se tratase corrió hacía la estantería donde estaba la caja con sus expediente y los agarró y los escondió en su bolso. Sin perder tiempo regresó a la entrada y cerró la puerta y se quedó esperando a que Nick, Kira y Billy llegaran.

\- Hola Cassie (dijo al agente Bolton y Cassie dio un bote, no esperaba encontrarse a Mime ahí tan pronto)

\- Ah, que susto, Mime ¿ya acabaste con Bolton? Los demás aún no han llegado ¿y esas alarmas sabes de? ..(pero no acabó la frase porque detrás del agente Bolton apareció Mime) ¿Mime?

\- Lo siento (dijo sin poder mirarla a los ojos)

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si se trata de ni más ni menos de Cassie Holmes (y la miró de arriba a bajo con detenimiento aquello le puso los pelos de punta), los mismo ojos que tu madre (sonrió maliciosamente). ¿Qué pasa que en esos sobres no ponía que vuestro amiguito os traicionaría? (dijo con sarcasmo, al ver que Cassie se había quedado muda).

\- Mime (lo miró con tristeza y decepción)¿Porqué?

\- ¿porqué? (le contestó riendo el agente Bolton) porque tu amigo es un chico listo, sabe quien es el equipo ganador. Puede que lo de Hong Kong os saliera bien, pero ganar una pequeñísima batalla no os hace ganadores de la guerra jajaja ni mucho menos, niña.

\- Confiábamos en ti (dijo destrozada Cassie mirando a Mime) ¿y la historia de tu hermano? ¿mentira? (y una lágrima se le escapó, Mime frunció el entrecejo durante una milésima de segundo y después volvió a su fría pose)

\- ¡Que tierno! (dijo burlándose el agente Bolton y la agarró por el brazo para tirar de ella) Solo necesitamos a Kira y a ti, los demás son totalmente prescindibles, espero que no les hubieras cogido mucho cariño (parecía que el agente Bolton disfrutaba con aquello).

\- Tictic tictic (sonó a la alarma del reloj de Cassie y de Mime y ambos sonrieron. Mime agarró a Cassie y la empujó contra la puerta del archivo ambos cayeron al suelo y cerraron la puerta rápidamente. De repente una onda de sonido arrasó con todo el largo pasillo, el agente Bolton se llevó ambas manos a los oídos pero el poder de Billy era devastador y pronto estaba en el suelo convulsionando)

\- YA (dijo Billy tras abrir la puerta del archivo y les hizo un gesto para que se levantaran. Mime y Cassie respiraron aliviados y se quitaron los tapones de los oídos que habían llevado todo ese rato. Mime corrió al pasillo para ver a agente Bolton, seguía con vida, pero estaba muy mal. Entonces sonó un disparó. Cuando Billy y Cassie salieron al pasillo ya era demasiado tarde, Mime tenía una pistola en la mano y el agente Bolton acababa de recibir un balazo a bocajarro en la cabeza. Había sido una ejecución, tal y como Mime había imaginado cientos de veces y tal y como Cassie había visto siempre en sus visiones).

\- ¿Mime? (Cassie lo agarró con cariño de la mano, apartándole la pistola) ¿Estás bien?

\- No he estado mejor en años (dijo pero no sonaba muy feliz) ¿Tienes tu archivo? (ella asintió). ¿Billy llevas esa mierda que te dio Kira. Billy que seguía en shock asintió tímidamente) ¡Pues que arda Troya! (dijo lanzándole un zippo)

\- Hemos de esperar a Nick y Kira (dijo Billy)

\- La puerta ya está abierta…(enseñándole la puerta del archivo) no tiene sentido esperarlos.

\- Pero la nota ponía (dijo dubitativo y buscando la mirada de Cassie).

\- Cárgate la pared, no quiero más muertes en mi conciencia (dijo Cassie con cara de arrepentimiento)

\- ¿Y Nik y Kira?

\- Sigamos a adelante. Ya llegarán (dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos y tomó una de las bolsas que llevaba Billy en las manos).

\- Oye (dijo Mime a Cassie)fue impresionante veía como blah blah blah y de repente eso de la lágrima…muy convincente

\- Lo sé. Solo tuve que recordar el capítulo de Lost en que Charlie muere. Que panzón de llorar que me metí (dijo forzando una sonrisita y aquello pareció relajar un poco el ambiente)

Billy tras sonreí al fin, asintió y les pidió que se volvieran a poner los tapones y se pusieran a cubierto. Billy abrió las bolsas y esparció rápidamente el nitrato de celulosa por los principales pasillos de la sala, dejó la última bolsita en el centro de la sala con el detonador. Respiró hondo se puso la mascara para no inhalar nada de aquello y tras unos segundos de duda hizo lo que llevaban semanas planeando. Miró la pared de su derecha y lanzó una onda sísmica contra ella provocando un enorme temblor y después un gran boquete. En teoría, por ahí saldría el fuego y el humo aquello no se convertirían en una gran olla a presión. Pero era eso una teoría y podía fallar, y entonces no solo ellos morirían sino toda la gente que trabajaba allí. Él no era un asesino, quizás su don fuera destructivo pero él era lo más parecido a Gandhi que cabría imaginar.

Billy recordó porque estaban allí, estaban para asegurar una mejor vida a muchos como ellos, muchos que habían nacido con un don especial y por eso habían sido perseguidos, cazados y explotados sistemáticamente. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás y miró de nuevo la sala llena de cajas con miles de expedientes. Estaba sudando como un gorrino, solo era apretar un botón, pero bien parecía que sus dedos se habían agarrotado y que el percutor se había petrificado.

En ese momento aparecieron Nick y Kira. Nick con una cálida sonrisa le quitó de las manos el detonador y Kira lo agarró con cariño( a pesar de que Billy era una mole comparado con Kira) y lo sacó de allí. Nick esperó unos segundos, dejó el detonador en el suelo, se fue hacia la puerta. Se puso la mascarilla que le había quitado a Billy y ya des de allí y usando sus poderes apretó el botón. De repente hubo una gran llamarada que no duró ni 3 segundos pero que fue tan impresionante que Nick se quedó hipnotizado. La llamarada fue tan espectacular como fugaz, fue Kira quien lo devolvió a la realidad, dándole un pequeño toque para que espabilara, mientras hacía salir a los "niños" por el viejo montacargas. En la sala no había quedado nada, por no quedar no quedaron ni cenizas ¡No había nada! Era como si todo se hubiera evaporado, en vez de quemado. Cuando Kira les explicó lo del nitrato de celulosa se había hecho una imagen mental, pero aquello superaba todo, parecía cosa de magia. Kira finalmente tuvo que tirar de él, para que saliera del estupor.

Ya arriba, en la calle, saltaron a la furgoneta de la lavandería que conducía Xiomara, y con miedo a respirar por si alguien daba la voz de alarma, salieron de allí. Fue cuando se incorporaron al exasperante tráfico de la city que se dieron cuenta de que no solo habían logrado salir con vida de allí, sino que además lo habían logrado. Habían destruido todos los archivos.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! (dijo Xiomara, mirando al frente, sonando más como una colegiala que como la mayor de aquel atajo de mocosos)

\- Si, lo logramos YEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (gritó Mime abarrando a Billy por los hombros como un loco. El entusiasmo se contagió, y todos los de aquella furgoneta estaban gritando y saltando de alegría).

\- Los destruimos, no hay ni rastro, se acabó, somos libres (dijo Kira abrazándose a Nick y besándose de una forma muy pasional, casi animal).

\- Chicos no me hagáis ir ahí atrás y echaros un cubo de agua fría (dijo Xiomara mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor. Kira y Nick se pusieron rojos como tomates)

\- Buscaros un hotel (dijo Mime de una forma muy amigable, olvidando todos los recelos hacía Nick y tratándolo por primera vez como a un amigo).

\- Jajajaja ¡Lo conseguimos! (fue el turno de Nick de gritar de emoción).

\- Muy bien, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero ahora toca la última parte, poner píes en polvorosa. En cuanto lleguemos a (Xiomara le alargó un sobre con el número 6 escrito a Nick) ábremelo, por favor, estoy conduciendo (Nick abrió el sobre y lo leyó).

\- Oracle campus (Nick dijo en voz alta)

\- ¿Berkshire? (dijo sorprendida Xiomara)

\- No sé, no soy de aquí (Nick se encogió de hombros).

\- Si, el Oracle campus está en Berkshire (dijo Billy)

\- Lo sé (dijo de inmediato Xiomara). Yo trabajaba antes ahí. Sé, exactamente donde tenemos que ir (dijo concentrándose en la carretera aunque estaban quietos por culpa de un semáforo).

\- Eyyy canija, estás muy callada (dijo Mime dándole un empujoncito cariñoso)

\- Es que aún no me lo creo (mintió)

\- Pues créetelo, porque lo hemos hecho. ¿qué vais a hacer ahora? yo he pensado en recorrerme Europa en plan mochilero. Jajajaja a mi abuela le dará algo, cuando se entere.

\- Mi familia y yo nos iremos a Oporto, mi abuela tiene una hermana viviendo allí (dijo Billy esbozando una sonrisita tímida).

\- ¿Oporto? Guaaau eso suena bien (dijo Kira)

\- Tío, ya te echaré una visitita, y beberemos vino de Oporto hasta caer inconscientes jajajaja (dijo Mime chocando los cinco con Billy. Cassie miró a Mime, parecía mentira que hiciera solo unos minutos que había descargado todo el cargador en la cara del agente Bolton)

\- Pues yo pienso pasarme los próximos días en un spa en algún balneario de esos que salen en la tele (dijo Kira desperezándose) ¿qué te parece Nick? ¿te tienta la idea de que traten a cuerpo de rey para variar?

\- No sé con que dinero, reina (dijo riendo)

\- Ooooh, eso no será un problema, si mis ojitos no les convencen (sonrió picarona) seguro que puedes hacer algo de dinero con los dados.

\- O lograr que le den una paliza (dijo flojito Cassey recordando lo que había visto en Hong-Kong. Nick la miró con malicia en los ojos pero no dijo nada, Cassey se dio cuenta que Nick había oído su comentario).

\- ¿y Tu Xiomara?

\- No lo sé. No he querido pensar en ello (dio un largo suspiro). Regresar con mi familia sería muy peligroso (todos escucharon atentamente). Aunque los archivos ya no existan, allí todos saben lo que soy. No lo sé, solo quiero vivir una vida tranquila sin conspiraciones y paranoias. ¿Dónde? Eso es lo de menos (aquellas palabras enrarecieron el ambiente e hicieron que la euforia se disipara por completo).

\- ¿Y Tu Cassey? ¿Irás a por tu madre? (dijo Billy al cabo de un rato. Cassey afirmó con la cabeza. Billy se preocupó porque no había visto a Cassey tan decaída como lo estaba. Todos habían estado saltando y gritando de emoción y alegría y ella había estado todo el rato en un segundo plano) ¿Estás bien, Cassey? (Cassey volvió a asentir con la cabeza y sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa forzada. Nick le hizo una señal a Billy para intercambiar los sitos. Una vez estuvo sentado al lado de Cassey se acercó a su oído y el susurró)

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? (le preguntó un poco preocupado, ella volvió a forzar una sonrisa y asentir. Cassey sabía que gracias al borrado de recuerdos del "efface" Nick no recordaba lo que le había escrito en aquel sobre. Pero también era consciente que no recordará habérselo escrito no era lo mismo que no lo supiera). No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu madre (le dijo Nick pensando erróneamente que lo que perturbaba a Cassey era eso. Y Cassey no dijo nada solo empezó a mordisquearse la uña del dedo meñique).


	11. Chapter 11

Habían pasado tres días des de que volatilizaran todos los archivos del búnquer y por supuesto en las noticias no se habló de ello. Una pequeña mención en un tabloide pero hablaban de problemas estructurales en los viejos túneles del metro. Aunque a ninguno se les quitaba la sonrisa de la cara. Mime llevaba algo de razón, era una pena que el mundo no se hubiera enterado de su hazaña. Que pena que otros como ellos no supieran que no solo se podía luchar contra ese sistema sino que también podía ganárselo.

El primero en despedirse fue Billy y fue una despedida agridulce. La abuela de Billy entró en aquel pequeño apartamento vociferando y agitando su paraguas como si de una rama se tratase. Acusó a Ximena y a Nick de secuestrar a su pequeña calabacita. Gracioso que alguien llamar a ese medio gigante "pequeña calabacita" y más gracioso viniendo de una mujer tan menuda como era la abuela de Billy. La familia de Billy al completo había venido a recogerlo, y parecían que iban a emprender un largo viaje, aquel land rover de tercera o cuarta mano estaba repleto de maletas y cajas.

Fue duro tanto para Billy como para Mime separarse, hacía ya mucho tiempo que se conocían, y probablemente habían sido las únicas personas con las que se habían mostrado tal y como eran, sin miedos ni desconfianzas. Por supuesto ninguno de los dos adolescentes soltó una lágrima, ni dijo nada ínfimamente emotivo, pero en el ambiente se podía ve ese halo de fraternidad y amistad verdadera.

El padre de Mime llegó al cabo de unas horas. Realmente era de la aristocracia, menudo porte, nada más pasar por la puerta aquel apartamento se impregnó de su presencia ilustre. Y Mime se transformó del pequeño hooligan de extrarradio a lord Irving Alastaire Maurice Miller. Y a pesar de las ideas preconcebidas de Kira, Nick y Cassie , el padre de Mime se mostró muy afectuoso con su hijo. Si obviamos el breve momento en que le riñó por haber desaparecido sin decir nada, breve y comedido pero que hizo que todos en aquella sala tragaran saliva, el padre de Mime parecía un hombre afectuoso, preocupado y justo.

Mime se despidió de todos rápidamente, avergonzado un poco aún por la regañina pública de su padre pero cuando le tocó despedirse de Cassie le susurró algo al oído y le dio una nota. A Cassie si que se le escapó una lágrima, y probablemente a Mime también pero ninguno lo pudo ver porque se apresuró a montar en el coche de su padre y alejarse ambos a toda velocidad.

\- **Mi exmarido vive aquí, me gustaría hacerle una visita antes de marcharme, así que yo también me despido** (dijo Xiomara justo después que Mime se fuera)

 **\- ¿Ya te vas?** (preguntó Kira)

 **\- Sí, será lo mejor. Y vosotros también deberías iros ya. Las clases empezaran en 10 días, y los estudiantes que ocupan este apartamento seguro que deben estar por llegar** (les aconsejó Xiomara mientras se ponía el abrigo, la bufanda y agarraba una bolsa de deporte con lo que seguro que eran sus únicas pertinencias).

\- **Nuestro barco no sale hasta el viernes** (dijo Kira)

 **\- Id con cuidado** (les dio un par de besos a cada uno, como si fuera una de esas mujeres sofisticadas de las películas europeas).

\- **Lo mismo digo** (dijo Nick).

\- **A mi no me encontraran, no es de mi que debes preocuparte** (le dijo echando una fugaz mirada a Cassie y a Kira que solo Nick captó). **Cassie** (llamó a la niña y Cassie la abrazó como si supiera que nunca más la volvería a ver, quizás lo supiera, quizás lo habría visto en alguna de sus visiones) **sé fuerte, algo me dice que aún te queda mucho camino por recorrer. Pero la de las visiones eres tú ¿no?** (dijo sonriendo **) Tu madre puede estar muy orgullosa de la hija que tiene** (no era la primera vez que Cassie oía esas palabras pero le sonaron como si fuera su propia madre quien las estuviera pronunciando. Eso hizo que volvieran a escapársele unas cuantas lágrimas. A Xiomara también se le escaparon unas cuantas, pero decidió marcharse antes de convertir aquello en un velatorio)

Una vez Xiomara se marchó ya solo quedaron Kira, Nick y Cassie en aquel pequeño apartamento que de repente les parecía enorme. Cassie dejó pasar 30 minutos antes de decidirse a despedirse también. Tragó saliva, era curioso como despedirse de Nick y de Kira le parecía más duro que luchar contra la División.

 **\- Bueno, mejor también me voy ya, antes que se haga más tarde y** (dijo mirando solo a Kira, mientras se ponía el trench)

 **\- ¿Perdón?** (dijo Nick abriendo los ojos como platos).

 **\- Tengo que encontrar a mi madre y…** (Empezó a decir Cassie pero sin dejar de abrocharse los botones del trench).

 **\- Sí, y lo haremos juntos, creí que había quedado claro** (respondió Nick un poco molesto. Cassie lo miró pero no supo que decir) **Deja el puto abrigo, de una vez** (dijo al ver que seguía abrochando botones).

 **\- Mira Nick, aprecio lo que has hecho por mí, y te aseguro que si necesito de tu…vuestra** (corrigió) **ayuda os lo diré, pero primero debo de…** (Nick no podía negar que Cassie sonaba muy madura pero seguía tenía 13 años. Así que debía pararle los píes ahí y en ese instante)

\- **…de quitarte ese abrigo y de dejar de decir estupideces** (esta vez no sonó molesto sino más bien muy cabreado. Cassie miró disimuladamente el reloj, era la hora, barajó rápidamente todos los posibles finales de esa discusión y ninguno era de su agrado. Así que decidió que era el momento de dar un paso atrás para después dar 4 hacia adelante, y se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó calmadamente en el colgador) **Chica lista** (dijo para si mismo pero en voz alta y sin apartar la mirada de Cassie . De repente se hizo un silencio muy incómodo).

\- **Creo que lo mejor será que comamos algo, hablar ante una mesa con comida siempre me ha parecido más civilizado** (dijo Kira para romper tanta tensión y silencio).

 **\- Yo no tengo hambre** (dijo Cassie sin intención de parecer rebelde sino que realmente no tenía aún hambre).

\- ¡ **Pues da igual, ya son casi las tres, comerás!** (dijo Nick). **Y deja ya esa actitud porque como ya te dije cuando todo esto acabara tú y yo íbamos a tener unas palabras y no te conviene que tengamos esas palabras estando yo cabreado** (dijo amenazándola con el dedo)

\- **Puedes acompañarnos a la mesa y si te entra hambre picas algo de lo que haya, creo que sobró pizza suficiente y queda todo un pollo a la brasa** (dijo Kira intentando poner paz). **Venga, Nick, ayúdame a poner la mesa** (le rogó a su novio para que enterrara el hacha de guerra un rato) .

 **\- Voy a lavarme las manos** (dijo Cassie muy seca y se fue hacía el baño)


	12. Chapter 12

Que nunca te pillen. Cassie iba caminando entre las paradas del mercado sin parar atención a nada, no importaban los colores, los ruidos, los colores, ni la novedad, ella solo se movía en aquel barullo como una sonámbula. Que nunca te pillen. Llevaba casi toda la mañana caminando por aquel tumulto de gritos y empujones con las manso vacías. Ni recordaba que le había llevado hasta allí. El movimiento de sus tripas podría decir que era por comida. Pero no tenía hambre cuando entró en el mercado, ahora sí, pero tampoco tanta como para plantarse en el primer tenderete y comprarlo que fuese. Cassie siguió dando vueltas, consciente ahora que estaba perdida. No geográficamente, sabía perfectamente donde estaba, solo que no sabía que hacía allí y a que otro sitio podía ir. Que nunca te pillen. Cassie se tapó las orejas con ambas manos y apretó fuerte para no oír otra vez esa voz repetitiva y monótona. Pero por mucho que apretara no cesaba, estaba en su mente. Que nunca te pillen.

Aaaaaaaaaaaah gritó de impotencia y frustración. Quizás el grito callara esa voz. Unos cuantos tenderos y transeúntes se la quedaron mirando, algunos sorprendidos, otros asustados y otros con reproche. Cassie al verse objeto de tantas miradas se metió por una de aquellas callejuelas, apestaba a mierda, no tenía muy clara si humana o animal, pero tampoco iba a ponerse a averiguarlo. Se tapó la nariz con la mano y apresuró el paso, debía salir de allí, entre la voz y el olor iba a desmayarse.

\- - **¡Ouch. Imbécil, mira por donde vas!** (dijo Cassie recogiendo su mochila que había caído a aquel suelo asqueroso tras chocar con aquel tipo).

\- - **Deberías mirar por donde vas** (dijo el chico y entonces Cassie miró hacía arriba era Nick)

\- - **¿Nick?** (Cassie parpadeó unas cuantas veces para asegurarse que no era una alucinación)

\- - **Salgamos de aquí antes que vomite el desayuno** (dijo agarrándola por el brazo y tirando de ella hacia otra callejuela. Cassie aún boquiabierta se dejó conducir) **Es casi la ahora del almuerzo ¿Ya comiste?** (dijo parándose ante una paradita de comida para llevar. Cassie negó con la cabeza) **dos de esos** (le dijo al dependiente señalando a una especie de enrollado de pan con carne picada mientras agarraba dos botellitas de refresco y dejándole un billete sobre el mostrador). **El otro día probé uno de estos, no sé que llevan, y no pienso preguntarlo, pero están buenísimos.**

\- - **¿Qué haces aquí, Nick?** (finalmente Cassie salió de su aturdimiento)

\- - **Buscarte** (dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le alargaba la comida).

\- - **¿Cómo has dado conmigo? Tuve cuidado** (Cassie estaba entre indignada y sorprendida).

\- - **Fue fácil, sobre todo si cuentas con un rastreador** (y tras decir eso dio un bocado enorme a su enrollado de carne).

\- - **¿Un rastreador? ¿Des de cuándo te ajuntas con esos? Eyyy espera, Yo no dejé nada que pudieran rastrear.**

\- - **No hizo falta** (dijo con la boca llena de comida). **Hay rastreadores que pueden encontrar familias completas con un solo pelo** (Cassie lo miró intentando seguir el hilo de la conversación pero no acababa de entenderlo)

\- - **¿Tenías un pelo mío?**

\- - **No, no dejaste nada, chica lista** (dijo dándole unos toquecitos en la cabeza como se haría a un perrito **) Usamos uno mío** (dijo y dio otro bocado mientras miraba de reojo a Cassie a ver si ya se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero ella seguía en la inopia. Nick dio un suspiro y se acabó el enrollado en enorme bocado **). Cassie, lo sé. Sé que ponía en el expediente de tu madre…sé que ponía el nombre de tu padre, o he de decir nuestro padre** (Cassie se puso blanca de golpe). **Pero hay una cosa que me gustaría saber antes de que lleguemos al hostal** (dijo sin perder la sonrisa en un momento) **¿Des de cuándo lo sabes? ¿Cuándo robaste su expediente o ya lo sabías antes?**

\- - **Cuando robé el expediente** (dijo Cassie sin ningún tipo de expresión)

\- - **Ya veo que eres tan mala mentirosa como dibujante** (y por un breve instante Nick dejó la sonrisita socarrona a un lado) **. Cómete eso y bébete el refresco, llevas horas deambulando por aquí sin tomar ni un snack.**

\- - **¿Qué quieres de mí, Nick?** (Cassie fingió estar muy por encima de esa situación).

\- - **Buffff** (resopló y se rió) **charlar. Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar** (Cassie lo miró sin entender que era de lo que hablaba Nick) **. Cosas pendientes, cosas nuevas, ya sabes, cosas.**

\- - **Pues aquí me tienes, habla** (dijo un poco altanera)

\- - **No creo que quieras tener esta charla delante de tanta gente (** Nick se lo estaba pasando bien. Era lo mínimo después de una semana entera dando tumbos por Nicaragua).

\- - **Mira, Nick, lo que pusiera en aquel expediente no cambia nada. Te agradezco mucho todo lo que me has ayudado, pero a partir de ahora, lo mejor es que cada uno siga su camino.**

\- - **¿Aún busca a tu madre, no?** (Nick se puso serio, bueno, no muy serio, pero eso sí, dejó de sonreír burlonamente)

\- - **Si**

\- - **Somos una familia, estamos juntos en esto. Además no iba a dejar sola en una misión tan peligrosa a una niña, y menos si esa niña eres tú, y aún menos cuando tú eres mi hermana.**

\- - **Nick** (Cassie se pasó la mano por la cara frustrada y cansada). **A eso mismo me refería con lo que no cambia nada. Mira Nick, ahora mismo solo estoy pensando que paso seguir ahora, si cuando sepa que voy a hacer necesitara ayuda, te aseguro que serás la primera persona a la que acudiré.**

\- - **Ya te dije que no me gusta que me mientan a la cara** (dijo molesto).

\- - **Te juro** (levantó los dedos como un boyscout **) que acudiré a ti cuando necesito ayuda. De verdad** (añadió al ver que Nick no se relajaba)

\- - **Mira Cassie nadie viene aquí a meditar que hacer con su vida, esto no es el Tíbet precisamente. Estoy harto de que me ocultes cosas, necesito saberlo todo, sino no podré protegerte ¿entiendes?**

\- - **No necesito tu protección (** y le dio un empujón y apretó el paso para dejarlo a tras, hubiera corrido, pero con aquel gentío imposible. Nick fue rápido de reflejos y a penas dos metros logró alcanzarla y sujetarla toscamente por el bíceps derecho) **.¡ Suéltame, Nick! Suéltame o me pongo a gritar**

\- - **No vas a hacer eso, sé que no quieres llamar la atención. No te pongas terca y vamos al hostal Kira está esperándonos.**

\- - **¿Kira? ¡perfecto! ¿qué hace esa aquí?** (dijo muy enfadada mientras intentaba soltarse)

\- - **Es mi novia, Cassie, y más vale que dejes esa actitud tan hostil con ella porque donde vaya yo va ella. Nos vamos a llevar bien, no quiero estar todo el rato de árbitro con vosotras. Y eso va sobre todo por ti, que yo sepa ella aún no ha tenido un mal gesto o mala palabra contigo.**

\- - **Lo que sea, no pienso jugar a las casitas con vosotros. Tengo cosa más importantes que hacer** (Cassie logró zafarse del agarre de Nick unos instantes, pero él volvió a agarrarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos).

\- - **Mira niña** (se detuvo en seco e hizo que Cassie lo mirara a la cara) **tienes 13 años, soy tu hermano, soy mayor y pienso cuidar de ti. Métetelo en la cabecita porque eso es lo que hay. Y no hay discusión. (** Cassie iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero Nick alzó un dedo como una maestra de parvulario) **He dicho que no hay discusión** (repitió y por primera vez Cassie se sintió amedrentada por Nick. Ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio ambos pensando en la dirección que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. Una vez salido del mercado, Nick respiró aliviado, tanta gente, en calles tan estrechas, haciendo que una salida rápida no fuera algo viable, lo estaban poniendo nervioso) **debo de reconocerte que eres muy lista. Fuiste capaz de preparar tu gran huida sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Y sinceramente no sé de donde sacaste el tiempo, porque estuviste casi las 24 horas con alguno de nosotros y siempre ocupada con la entrada al búnquer. Realmente sorprendente, y que solo tengas 13 años. Y aunque creo que ese don tuyo te ha ayudado mucho hasta ahora, hay más, eres realmente una niña muy lista.**

\- - **No soy una niña. Tengo 13 y medio.**

\- - **13 y medio, ves, eres una niña, una chica jamás diría y medio.**

\- - **Vete al infierno, Nick**

\- - **Ya he estado allí, y tú también estuviste ¿Recuerdas?**

\- - **¿Te vas a poner ahora melancólico? Oh, venga, Nick, eso si que no te pega nada. Jajaja**

\- - **Ríe todo lo que quieras, cuando lleguemos al hostal vas a tener que darme un montón de respuestas. Además quizás se te haya olvidado a ti pero a mí no** (Cassie dejó de reír y lo miró confundida), **tenemos una "conversación"** (e hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos) **pendiente tú y yo** (Cassie abrió aún mucho más los ojos. ¿Olvidársele? Imposible durante días la visión de esa "conversación" le había atormentado) **.Es aquí** (dijo delante de un motel, aquel no era el Hilton, eso seguro. Cassie aún en shock por el recuerdo de las visiones entró a trompicones en el hall del hostal)


End file.
